Love is Colder than Death
by Cryzzel
Summary: The story of Blair Waldorf, returning to the UES after 3 years living abroad. Set after episode 13, Au- If she did leave. And getting her revenge on people who ruined her.Will she Ruin Chuck? or do those damn butterflies still exist? C/B
1. Miss W

Summary: The story of Blair Walldorf, returning to the Upper side after 3 years living abroad. (set after episode 13, Au- If she did leave.) And getting her revenge on people who ruined her. However when it comes to Chuck, can she go through with it? Or will the both of them come to a realization that the damn butterflies haven't been murdered yet. C/B.

Disclaimer: If I did own it, they would've been humping like bunnies by now. So, it belongs to the respective creators.

Notes: **The bolded Gossip Girl sentences**: Gossip girl public narrative post.

_Italic Gossip girl sentences_: Gossip girl narrating.

This is my take of Blair's revenge if she DID leave for France, and came back. My form of TV I guess, till the writers strike is over. Hehe! The pairing is cannon though, so YAY!

Reviews greatly appreciated! I love CHAIR!!! OR C/B Or WALDASS or whatever you want to call it. The best couple… since…. Ever!!!! I decided to write this out of my love for C/B and to satisfy my C/B addiction!

XXX

_"I don't want you anymore and I can't see why anyone else would."_

"Here we are Miss W; Manhattan city," the driver announced, waking the passenger from her short nauseating sleep. She composed herself as the sleek white limo came to a stop in front of a familiar Victorian looking building.

"Thank you James." White trim ended sequenced shoes stepped out first, exposing a beautiful long leg, then the other, then the whole body. The lady was wearing a bubble white dress, and a cropped sequenced over sleeve. To top it off, she had a big flared hat that covered her hair, and she wore vintage sunglasses, that covered her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Mmmm... Home sweet home." Her sinfully scarlet lips upturned in a smile. She walked with a confident stride into the doors, which the doorman opened.

Katy and Hazel who were walking down that street saw her from the back and took pictures, they couldn't get much except the lady's backpose and hat. It might have been 3 years since they graduated from high school and went to their respective Universities, but GossipGirl never dies. As long as you're in the Manhattan upper east side... GG will always know what's up.

And especially now it's the summer, and everyone is home from University, more fire starters could be added to the already burning, but stagnant fire.

It's the only thing that's fun, now that high school is over. They say diamonds last forever, but GG lasts as long as you're from the upper east side.

"Welcome back, Miss W. Home for the summer, must be looking good. Looking fabulous," Robert, the Walldorf's doorman of 8 years greeted.

"As always Robert." She took a step past the door when she realized she was being watched. The lady half turned and saw her former comrades (or let's just say bitches) taking pictures of her.

Again, she had on a roguish smile. "Take all you want, darlings. There'll be plenty more," she said quietly as she turned and walked into her Manhattan house.

Outside, Katy and Hazel were flipping through the pictures they just took. Taking the best one to send, "Wow! Is that Blair?! I can't see!!! GG is going to like _this_!" Katy exclaimed, as she sent GG the picture.

XXX

**A mysterious, or not so mysterious limo just parked outside of the Walldorfs, exposing a lady in white. Her face hidden, is this Miss W. really Blair Walldorf? Back from the dead they say? My, my if so, some people are in for a treat…**

**XoXo**

**Gossipgirl.**

XXX

Jenny, was checking her laptop before she decided to go make breakfast for her dad and Lily. Her RSS feed popped up. It was from Gossip Girl. Wonder what was up now? Now that everyone was back for the summer, more old school gossip was arising, Jenny had got to see this.

She looked at the time, maybe she'll call Nate later. They had been going out for two years now, she was happy with him, even if there are ups and downs. In 5 minutes, she told herself, she has to call her dad, as he had to get to work, but she didn't hear any of them come out of their rooms. The two were still in their honeymoon period after their whole eloping charade 2 years ago. She swore they'd be the death of her.

She gasped when she saw the latest hottest GG news.

On second thought, maybe Blair would be.

XXX

From GG.

Familiar?

"Huh?!" Serena blinked when she saw her phone message from GG. "What?" GG usually didn't send messages or her new news to anyone unless it was important to the receiver.

'Mysterious Miss W. at the Walldorfs.' She clicked it and read what GG said, then scrolled down to look at the picture.

She gasped, and screamed "Oh my god!"

"What?! WHAT?!" Dan ran into her room, wearing on his boxers and robes. He was busy making them breakfast when his girlfriend suddenly shouted like that. "Serena! What?!!" he thought something happened to her.

"Dan!" she turned to look at her boyfriend of 3 years. "Tha…That's Blair!"

XXX

At the Archibald's, a certain captain's son was walking down the stairs to have his early morning breakfast when his phone beeped. What was it now? It couldn't be Chuck could it? It was too early for him to get out of bed… judging by the fact he had girls in his bed during this hour. He finally reconciled with chuck a few months after their fight. He realized he couldn't stay mad at Chuck forever. He was still angry but best friend are supposed to be there for each other.

Besides, the cause of the problem gave them way to reconcile.

From GG,

Guess who?

Nate nearly dropped his phone when he saw the picture. It couldn't be…. Could it? He put a hand over his mouth, and rubbed his face.

Blair?

XXX

Beep beep.

"Unh." Chuck extended out his hand to take his phone, while his other hand roamed that of a girls naked body. The girl was straddling him, and kissing him. It was the early morning hardwood, and Chuck Bass needed release, could he not? "Hey, hey, not so sloppy will you?" he shook his head, as he checked his phone.

It was from GG… Chuck rolled his eyes, what bother does she have now? GG only messaged those who were IN on the gossip. He was kind of sick of the gossip girl thing. It never died, people still tune into it, even when they're out of high school. As long as anyone is in proximity of the Upper East Side, and someone is watching, GG will post it up.

From GG,

"Surprise, Bass."

Below it was a picture attached.

A picture of a lady in white, only her back was taken.

Chuck just took one glance at it, and his eyes widened. He pushed the girl who was kissing him off, and she fell with a thud onto the floor.

"What the hel-,:

"I'm not in the mood now." He snapped, as he enlarged the picture on his phone.

"Asshole." She got up, picked her stuff and went to the bath. She wasn't fazed, Chuck Bass was always like this, all he wanted was sex, and after she was done she walked out the door and slammed it.

" What the…" Chuck looked at GG's input for the picture. "Bl… Blair…" he whispered as his hand touched the screen of his phone, where the picture of the woman was displayed. He'd recognize Blair's silhouette anytime, even after 3 years, he'd still know.

Shit, she was back. His heart thumped.

Argh, stupid Bass, what the heck! It's just her back! And you're over her! It's been 3 years, YOU ARE OVER HER. However, Chuck couldn't stop that thump in his heart. That usual thump whenever he was around her.

Still, why did she come back after so long? He couldn't go through that hell of drinking, and smashing himself to sleep when he found out she left right after he said those horrible gut wrenching things to her. He didn't mean it, he wasn't sober, and he was devastated loosing his best friend and the girl he loves.

It's obvious he would've said some things that crushed a persons soul…

But having her leave right after… It nearly killed Chuck when he went to school and GG gave everyone a wake up call saying Blair left for JFK airport the night before. All he did was drink himself to stupor and drowned in sex with numerous women. Back to the old Chuck Bass… now that the girl he loves hates him to the core, and left.

"Shit." Chuck couldn't take it, as he threw his covers over and decided to take an ice cold shower.

XXX

Looks like everyone is surprised about B's comeback. The Upper East Side is going to be fun once more. Till then….

XoXo

XXX

A/n: I know I pretty fast forwarded this chapter. But it's a pilot chapter. And reviews greatly appreciated darlings, so I can continue this.


	2. Changeless

Summary: The story of Blair Walldorf, returning to the Upper side after 3 years living abroad. (set after episode 13, Au- If she did leave.) And getting her revenge on people who ruined her. However when it comes to Chuck, can she go through with it? Or will the both of them come to a realization that the damn butterflies haven't been murdered yet. C/B.

Disclaimer: If I did own it, they would've been happily married now. So, it belongs to the respective creators.

Notes:**The bolded Gossip Girl sentences**: Gossip girl public narrative post.  
_Italic Gossip girl sentences_: Gossip girl narrating.  
_Normal italics than span more than a sentence_: Flashback, text messaging.  
_**Bold and italics**_: Songs that are being played, or you can visualize while scene is going on. It doesn't disrupt the scene.

This is my take of Blair's revenge if she DID leave for France, and came back. My form of TV I guess, till the writers strike is over. Hehe! The pairing is cannon though, so YAY!

Reviews greatly appreciated! I love CHAIR!!! OR C/B Or WALDASS or whatever you want to call it. The best couple… since…. Ever!!!! I decided to write this out of my love for C/B and to satisfy my C/B addiction!

XXX

"Blair! Blair!" Serena banged on Blair's door. "Blair I know you're in there!"

In less than an hour after she got the message, Serena got dressed, and practically sprinted to Blair's house. She needed to talk to Blair, ask her what happened, and slap her around if she could.

No, she definitely will.

It's been three years since she last saw her best friend. She managed to catch Blair before she got onto the helicopter to JFK.

"_B, don't leave, fight! I'll fight with you!" Serena said, crying, trying her best to keep her best friend there. She couldn't do it without Blair._

**_'No  
'Happily Never After'  
That just ain't for me.'_**

_Blair shook her head, tears flowing down, " I can't do it S. I have to go .I'm so embarrassed, I lost everyone and everything." she wiped away her tears, but more and more kept flowing down._

"_Even Chuck hates me." She choked in between her words, "He's never hated me before.." his hurtful words kept on echoing in her mind. Oh, how he hurt her… Chuck has always stood up for her. Her partner in crime, her...close friend. Having him shoot her down was just the last straw._

"_If you care about me, if I'm your best friend, you'll let me go. Let me have my pride at least. Please… please. Serena..." she gripped Serena's hand, hoping she would understand._

**_'She inhales a breath she'd never breathed before  
Don't want no drama no more.'_**

"_But Blair..."She gripped her back._

"_You have Dan. He loves you." Blair tried to stop her tears, but failed miserably, "He can keep you company till I come back. No one loves me Serena..." she shook her head, "No one ever will. I need to go and think about stuff. Build a new life. You had your chance, so give me mine."_

"_I can't let you go Blair." She said sadly._

_Serena looked into Blair's eyes and saw the need in there. Her best friend truly wanted to leave all this behind. Blair was strong, but one can only take so much. Serena sighed, who was she to deny what Blair wanted? She was supposed to support it. Serena looked down, and nodded._

"_That's what best friends are for..." she lifted her head up to look at Blair who tried her best to smile. Even Serena tried her damn-ness to smile._

_Blair hugged Serena, who hugged her back tightly._

"_Ugh, just promise me you'll call, keep me updated. Everyday." Serena said. "Promise me."_

**'_I'm done, I'm done, said I'm so done.  
I''m free, I'm free, so free  
Free to feel the way I feel'_**

_Blair nodded, "Whatever happens, you'll always be my best friend, alright Serena? I love you." hugged Serena again before boarding the helicopter and disappearing from the Upper East Side._

**_'I'll never let another teardrop fall.'_**  
"_Happily ever after, Nicole Scherzinger"'_

But Blair didn't keep her promise...

"BLAIR!" Serena banged her door again, but no answer came. Serena threw her hands up in frustration and was ready to go, when the door opened, revealing her best friend, looking as good as ever.

No, more like looking better than ever.

"Serena." She nodded, "Hmmm, still aggressive I see?"

Suddenly all of Serena's frustrations flew out the door, as she squealed and hugged Blair, who laughed and hugged her back.

"You… you're horrible B!" Serena said, crying all of a sudden. She hit Blair on her arm. She couldn't get mad at Blair for the years they've missed. They'll only waste time fighting, instead of patching up. And knowing Blair, she might be a bitch about it, and won't apologize till Serena does.

"Ouch S!" Blair rubbed her arm, "This wasn't the type of welcoming I expected, but I guess Brooklyn done you good." She laughed.

Serena wiped her tears away and looked at the shorter girl, "How could you B?"

"Oh no, I just arrived S, I don't need the 'how could you's to last me a lifetime." Blair said walking back into her room.

"B! You promised to call me everyday. You didn't! You only sent me an email or two a month. I offered to visit, but you never told me where you lived! I only know your number and email. You never told me anything else. I'm your best friend B, and you never told me any of this!" Serena started lashing out. She kept all of this in for the last 3 years, what's the harm of telling your so-called best friend the hell they've put you through after so long?"

"I was so worried, I had to come and see your mom every month to ask how you were doing. Your mom was kind enough to tell me you're fine, and give me some insight to what was happening with you back in France. But you made her promise not tell anyone anything!" Serena put her hands on her hips. "I was even more surprised when your mom told me you went to London after you semester in France! You even made her promise not to tell anyone which university you went to after France!"

"Oxford."

"Huh?" Serena got lost for a moment. She was so caught up in scolding Blair she totally did not understand what Blair just said.

"I'm attending Oxford University." Blair told her as she sat on her bed.

"Oxford? Wow! B, that's great! I'm so happy for you. But that doesn't change the fact you didn't tell me anything!" Serena started again. "What about Yale? Wasn't that your dream school?"

"_Was_ my dream school." Blair corrected her. "There's lots of 'was' in my story Serena." She smiled, "You know that." She extended out her hand, expecting Serena to take it, which she did.

Blair held her hand, "S, are you mad?"

"Of course I am. Just not as much as I was 3 years ago. I learned to cope and realize what a horrible friend you are." She joked.

Blair nodded, realizing her own faults, "I know, I'm sorry."

Serena blinked, "Wow, Blair you're sorry?"

Blair rolled her eyes and stood up, "I'm human Serena. I can be sorry and mean if I want to."

Serena smiled and hugged Blair again, "No matter what, you're still my best friend Blair. But promise me you'll tell me all about your years abroad. That's the least you can do for me. AND promise me you wont run off again! Even if you go back for the summer… I need address and numbers and all that!"

Blair hugged her back tight, "That I can do. Shall we go have lunch and talk then? I'm guessing you're still with Humphrey?"

Serena nodded happily, "3 years now."

"Gosh, the horror. Is there a wedding soon?" Blair said sarcastically, and both girls walked out, catching up on the years they've lost.

XXX

Jenny quickly walked out of her house, flipping her phone open to call Nate. She figured he might've seen the news, or he hasn't woken up yet. For some odd reason she was worried. She didn't know why, but she was worried. She needed to see Nate, to feel calm.

A few rings went by before Nate picked up his phone. "Hello?"

"Nate?"

"Jen, Good morning." Jenny chilled a little after listening to his voice.

"Nate, can I see you in a while?" she asked walking down the path towards the Archibald's house.

"Um, yeah. Sure, but I'm not home right now. Shall we go have lunch at Atelier?" He said a hint of reluctance in it. Jenny frowned, but took his positive answer as a good sign.

"Alright see you in a few minutes.." Jenny couldn't wait to see Nate to make sure everything's ok...

What's everything though?

XXX

After cleaning up, Chuck couldn't help but pace about his room. His head was a little mushed up from today's GG news… He needed to confirm it. He flipped out his phone and text messaged Serena:

'_Is she really back?'_

_C._

He had to know. It was killing him. He didn't know why but it pissed the hell out of him. The cold shower didn't help one bit. He walked over to his bedside table and took out his pack of cigarettes.

Thank goodness these things helped, even for a bit.

XXX

"I know! Those French men are romantics!" Blair told Serena, as they were talking about her time in France. They've been sitting in a quaint little café near Blair's place, catching up.

"You had a blast there didn't you?"

Blair shrugged, "A little. It's the same, I guess. It was more of a Zen time kind of thing there. I did bond with father and boyfriend at least." She didn't get into the details of her time there. "I only spent a semester there, then finished high school, and went to Oxford."

"Oxford, wow, B, you set yourself on a high pedestal even if it's not Yale." Serena was so proud of her best friend.

"Thank you. It wasn't easy, but I'm there, and I'm glad." She took a sip of her cappuccino, proud of her achievement.

Suddenly Serena's phone beeped. "Oh excuse me.." she looked at her message. She frowned, and texted back quickly.

"Who is it from?" Blair asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, nothing, just Dan…" she lied; she didn't know why she couldn't tell Blair it was Chuck, asking if she was really home. Then without thinking, Serena asked, "So, have you kept in touch with anyone else?" which happened to be a stupid question. Serena should've checked herself before that.

But Blair took it with a smile, "You know I haven't S." And she stopped it at there. Serena decided not to ask about anyone else and continued on…

"Anyways, I would've expected, you know, the French atmosphere, would've been better than here." Serena said, trying to get more out of Blair. They hadn't talked much about Blair in-depthly, it was more of a general conversation. Serena was bent on getting more out of Blair.

Suddenly Blair's attention was focused past Serena out to the street.

_Hmmm._

"Ah, Serena, I have to be somewhere in a while. Shall we catch up more tonight? I'll text you where and when." she asked politely, getting up.

"Definitely!"

"Bring Brooklyn with you." Blair grinned, walking away.

"His name is Dan!" Serena shouted out, laughing in the process.

Serena was happy that Blair overall seemed normal. Like how she was in high school, just a little more Zen, and nicer? However something seemed a little off... Seemed like Blair was somewhat distant, or was thinking about something… But she decided to brush that off because she finally got her best friend back.

XXX

Chuck got the message.

'_Yes. She's with me now. Don't do anything stupid.'_

"Shit, that's hard to do Van der woodsen…" he muttered to himself as he took out another cigarette to smoke.

XXX

"Archibald."

Nate stopped in his tracks, and turned around to see a person he wouldn't have imagined smiling up at him.

"B.. Blair!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"You look surprised to see me." She said, her smile still plastered on. Her red lips accenting the beauty of her face. Nate hadn't realize how beautiful Blair looked until.. Well until now. He knows she was one of the prettiest girls he's known, but up until now, he hadn't noticed how beautiful she is.

It's amazing how a few years of the persons absence makes them even more appealing than before. Maybe it was because Blair had a mixture of maturity and inexplicable aura, which she had never, radiated before.

"Of course I am.. I haven't seen you for a long time now.. uhm.. wow.. you look... really good." He looked at her from top to bottom a few times.

"You don't look so bad either Archibald."

Nate was kind of surprised that they were both civil to each other. No, he was more surprised Blair is civil to him. After what happened between them, he half expected Blair to ignore him completely. He didn't even know what happened to her for the last 3 years. All he knew was that she moved away, and kept herself under low profile.

"You've.. changed.. somehow.." he echoed his thoughts.

"Have I?" her red lips pursed up, questioning him.

"No.. not in a bad way.." he hurried to say before she got the wrong idea.

She let out a small laugh, "I believe you Archibald.."

"Nate, please." He didn't like her calling him that because it meant that they weren't on good terms, or rather, it reminded him that they weren't close anymore.

And he didn't have to wonder why. However, that was in the past, he shouldn't and didn't want to dwell on it.

"Archibald." She repeated again, dismissing his plead for her to call him by his first name. Blair didn't feel like calling him by his first name yet. If Nate thought Blair was over their riff a few years ago..

He has got to be shitting me, Blair thought, smiling up at him.

"Are you free today? I thought we could spend some time, do some catching up." She suggested, "Unless of course you don't want to, and I'll move along my way?"

Nate, yet again was surprised she'd even suggest on spending time together.

"I.. uh.." Nate looked at her, then at the time. He had a date with Jenny.. .He hated to cancel…

He looked back up at Blair, who had a sweet smile on her face, looking hopeful he'd agree to her lunch date meet. Well, he always sees Jenny, and rarely saw Blair… what harm can one lunch date do?

"Hold on."

He took out his phone, and texted Jenny:

'_Jen, I have to cancel today's lunch, caught up. Really sorry. Call you later.'_

Nate looked up and smiled at the beautiful girl standing before him. "So, where were we?"

Blair tiptoed and kissed his cheek, "Thank you for sparing a few minutes for me today." She spotted someone... and smiled.

XXX

"Huh?"Jenny was nearing Atelier when Nate messaged her. He canceled? What was this about?

She really wanted to see him, what could've caught him up?! Jenny sighed in frustration. She decided to turn around and go back home when she noticed Nate across the road.

"Huh? Nate.." Jenny wanted to run to him, and feel his arms around her. That's all she needed right now. Jenny finds herself to a simple girl, so all she needed was...

She stopped dead In her tracks..

"Nate.." she whispered.

A beautiful brunette girl was beside him, laughing as he talked. It didn't need a genius to figure out who the beautiful brunette is. No one could miss that classic look.

No one could miss Blair Waldorfs existence.

Jenny's breath hitched when she saw Blair tiptoeing and giving Nate a kiss on his cheek.

But what made her heart stop was Blair catching her eye…

And giving her a very malevolent smile.

XXX

**Spotted: N and B, getting very friendly even after their riff? What's the deal? Has Blair really changed? Is it going to be an N & B moment again? If so, what has Little J got to say about this? Oh no.. I smell trouble brewing.**

**Till next time.  
You know you love me.**

**XoXo,**

**GossipGirl.**

XXX

A/n: Sooo Sorry this chapter was nearly Chuck-less; I realized it only at the end of the chapter. But I promise next chapter, Chuck will have ample screen time! Because really, he's awesome. No no.. Cause he's Chuck Bass.. Also, Nate, jenny and other insignificant people will have screen time too.. Because, this is of course Blair's interactions with them.

She's out to get them.

Thanks to an anon reviewer for pointing out it's Blair Waldorf and not walldorf. Also, while Blair and Serena are having their moment at the helipad, That 'Happily ever after song' by Nicole S, really did play in ep 1X13, it's such a good fit in and out of the ep, that it deserved a perfect moment in a fic, doncha' think???

Wow, the reviews were wonderful! Keep em' coming! However, I write this for fun, and for the entertainment of other people. But reviews are greatly appreciated, it boosts me to write! Oh, also I really need a beta for this story if it's to go on, anyone willing to help? If not you guys will be stuck with reading crap sentences, and I care, sniffs. So, till then…

**XOXO.**


	3. Illustrious Surprise, Part 1

Chapter 3: Illustrious Surprise, Part 1

Summary: The story of Blair Walldorf, returning to the Upper side after 3 years living abroad. (set after episode 13, Au- If she did leave.) And getting her revenge on people who ruined her. However when it comes to Chuck, can she go through with it? Or will the both of them come to a realization that the damn butterflies haven't been murdered yet. C/B.

Disclaimer: If I did own it, they would've been happily married now. So, it belongs to the respective creators.

Notes:**The bolded Gossip Girl sentences:** Gossip girl **public **narrative post.  
_Italic Gossip girl sentences: Gossip girl narrating._

**XXX**

"You look contented." Serena was on Blair's bed the next day. They decided to cancel their dinner date yesterday because Blair had plans.

"Oh, really?" Blair was on her laptop, checking Gossip Girl, smiling at the latest news. She realized Serena didn't check GG today. One thing she liked about Serena was that she didn't care about GG all too much, unlike everyone else. Blair could care less, now that she's grown out of it. But the gossip platform will soon prove to come in handy.

Her phone beeped. It was a text from Nate. Nate and her got to do some catching up yesterday, and he wanted to see her again. She obviously complied, for her _own_ reasons.

'_Come to Victrola tonight.'_

She frowned, Ugh, of _all_ places Victrola?

'_What about somewhere else?'_

Beep.

'_Victrola. Pls? Trust me.'_

Trust_ you_? Blair rolled her eyes.

"Who keeps on texting you?" Serena asked.

"No one of importance." She shrugged off. She wasn't about to tell Serena she was talking to Nate.

Suddenly Serena had a message. It was from Chuck.

'_S, Victrola tonight.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Party.'_

'_I don't want to go.'_

'_Trust me, you'll love this. Bring __Humphrey Dumpty __with you.'_

Chuck and his games, Serena decided to find out what it was.

"We got plans tonight, B?"

"I'm booked." Blair told her.

"Already?" Serena asked, because as far as she knew, Blair was only talking to Serena.

Blair grinned, "What's a Waldorf to do?"

"Alright then." Serena texted Chuck.

'_Fine, it better not be something incestuous.'_

Inside joke. _  
_

'_Ohhh… How I wish it was, sis.'_

XXX

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Blair could've killed someone… Actually, she had an _eager_ urge to strangle the person on stage, announcing her presence.

Chuck Bass.

Chuck freaking Bass.

"You've lived through 100-year-old bats droning about high GPA and hopefully made those big, dark lecture halls useful while you were at it. I know I did." He grinned, making other people laugh in the process. Oh Chuck was famous for doing_ stuff_ in lecture halls.

"Now. Before we commence, this Illustrious summer party won't be one to remember without welcoming back _one_ of our very own – Blair Waldorf," he gracefully pointed Blair out in the crowd. With his signature malevolent smirk, of course.

Blair stood at the entrance, dumb founded, but quickly pulled her composure together without a twitch of a muscle.

She smiled beautifully at everyone and waved, "Thank you."

Everyone cheered and welcomed Blair, ushering her in. Blair ended up there, thinking Nate would meet up with her there and they'd quickly head somewhere else before bumping into anyone else. But it _just_ so happened that the limelight was zoned on to her as she entered the Victrola suite bar.

That conniving-sleazy-weasel of a Chuck Bass.

Chuck came down and greeted Blair himself. Serena walked into view, very much angry.

"Chuck!!!"

"Hello, Sis." He grinned at Serena, he loved teasing her with their sibling talk, even after Lily ran out on Bart and straight to Rufus. He forgave her already, she was a nice woman and his father got over it pretty quickly, as expected. Still, drama was involved... when was drama not involved? He then turned directly to an important someone. "Waldorf. Nice to see you. You remembered your way to Victrola."

Blair nodded, her bangs falling onto her eyes, brushing them away ever so non-chalantly. Chuck was _enticed_.

"Thank you for the, er, welcoming Bass." She nodded at him as he came over. She smiled politely, but deep down inside she wanted to _crush_ him. Perhaps, bulldoze him over the cliff. Even better.

Nate came over and pulled Blair closer to him, "Blair! Hey!" he grinned, "Hope you like the surprise! I sorta planned this, it all fell into place."

"No… no it's okay." She said, faking out a smile. _NO, it's NOT ok._

Jenny who appeared behind Nate suddenly, pulled him away from Blair, "Ah, Natie, let's dance." She threw an icy glare at Blair, who looked back at her coolly.

"_Little J_." Blair gave her a _warm_ smile, "Very. Nice to see you. Nate and Little J? I would _never_ have guessed!"

_In actuality… very predictable_, Blair thought.

Jenny gritted, "Yea, we've been together pretty long now. We have a _very_ stable relationship. Thank you." _Unlike yours_, she tried not to add with a knowing smirk.

'Oh… Little J, you've got so much to learn.' Blair obviously caught on to the drift. Nate turned away to greet a pal, giving Blair an opportunity to throw in a few words.

She nodded at Little Miss Wannabe, "Well, that's _fabulous_. How very Disney. This will be fun to watch. Bask in it while you can, Little J." Blair flashed her one of her award-winning smiles before turning her back on the little nymph.

"Oh, she's gone already?," asked Nate, clearly disappointed. He still wanted to talk with Blair for a bit. Jenny grabbed him towards the dance floor and kept him by her side the whole night.

_XXX_

Serena glared at Chuck after Blair got pulled away by Nate.

"What happened to 'Don't do anything stupid.' Chuck!" she smacked his arm with her clutch.

"Whoa, there, Van der Woodsen. Can't I throw a surprise party for a _beloved_ old friend?" Chuck asked playfully, smirk in play.

"No! No, Chuck. You don't throw surprise parties like this _especially_ after screwing Blair over!" Serena wanted to scream her lungs out at him, but she didn't want to cause a scene. But ohhh, how she wished she could steam roll Chuck Bass.

"Geez, S, cool down. What's in the past is in the past. Nate's fine. As a matter of fact, he invited Blair here. Hence, the commencement of this welcoming soirée. Dear Nathaniel found Blair to be quite… Sweet." Chuck still didn't believe Blair was 'sweet' at all. Enticingly beautiful, yes…But sweet? He knew better.

"Nate spoke to Blair?" Serena felt like she was missing out on some_ important_ details.

"How could Archibald resist? They're friends now, why can't I be?" he grinned.

Serena shook her head, "For oh-so-many reasons, Chuck."

"Serena, Serena. Look how everyone's forgotten about that incident – so so yester year. See how nice Blair's old dogs are to her? See much fun B is having?" he nodded over to Blair and her old clique of friends.

They were chatting enthusiastically with Blair, who was letting out forced smiles here and there, and letting out fake laughs… A nod there, a hand gesture here…

In short, Blair was bored and felt miserable talking to them. Chuck chuckled and took a sip of his scotch. To the naked eye, Blair looked like she was enjoying herself – but Chuck was not one to be fooled. He didn't know why he was entertained but he was, very _much_ so.

"Chuck!" Serena hit him again, "Ugh, I'm going to go save her."

"Be my guest." He grinned. Serena turned to leave, but then remembering something, she turned back to look at Chuck.

"Yes…?"

Serena stared at him for a long time, and he stared back.

Oh…._Ohhhh_. Chuck knew _exactly_ what she was thinking about.

"NO, Serena." He waved her to go away. "Go save your best friend."

Serena smiled, "_Ahhh_, Chuck. I know stuff other people don't." she waved a finger at him, "So _you_ better behave." Serena did indeed know something, no one else possibly knew. She witnessed.

"That was a long time ago. Please, don't make me sick. And KEEP it to yourself!" he called out to her as she walked towards Blair and pulled her away.

Chuck shook his head and took another chug of his scotch. _Shit_, Serena knew how to play too.

XXX

"Liking the reunion/surprise party, Waldorf?" Chuck came up behind Blair, who looked like she was avoiding more people from stalking her. Serena had to leave Blair to save her boyfriend who was literally_dying_ of boredom. Dan still hated these pretentious parties.

Blair rolled her eyes, recognizing his voice behind that face. "Yes, Bass. _Rockin_'." She said sarcastically, and moved away from him, as he came closer.

She didn't want to look at him at all. She hated the party, _but_ it gave her ways to target some deserving people…. Subtly, of course.

"Well, well. _The_ Blair Waldorf, queen of high society parties and _not_ enjoying mine? I am hurt. Truly," smirking. He leaned against the stair railing, facing her, making it inevitable for her to look at him.

He looked his dapper self. Donning his black suit, wearing his devilishly hot-looking smile on his face. And how could we forget, his signature scarf, in place.

'_He_ didn't change, that's for sure,' Blair thought. But that didn't seem to change the fact that he _still_ had that certain… _Appealing __aura_ about him, whenever she was with him.

"Yeah, well. People _do_ change." She looked away.

"Yes, people can change… But people like _us_ don't." he said as a matter of factly.

Blair turned to look at him, her eyes boring into his, "You mean people like _you_, Chuck. Don't bring me down to your level. I'm better than that." She turned to walk away, when Chuck grabbed her.

He shouldn't have let Blair's existence tamper with his stride.

But dammit, it just did.

"Cut the crap, Waldorf. The world doesn't revolve around you. You're no better than me." He stopped, and then smirked, "That's a good thing by the way."

Blair raised a brow, and looked at Chuck while pulling her arm away, "And you, stop flattering yourself, Bass." She rolled her eyes, about to walk away.

"I_know_ what you're up to, B." He said coolly.

She stopped, and did a 180, facing him again. "Oh, _really_? And what is it?" she held her champagne in her carefully manicured hand and shook the glass in a ringlet motion, waiting for his answer.

He shoved his hands into his pockets, and gave her a knowing smile, "You haven't changed. You've returned to condemn the deserving a_ sweet, sweet_ vengeance. In truly, Blair Waldorf retrospect… To think you're a newly revolutionized Blair Waldorf –how very naive."

"Hah! So now you think you're a _psychic_?," she said in annoyance, which meant Chuck hit home run without even prodding further.

"_No, no_. Not a psychic, just a very dark guardian angel." He smirked at her.

"And you figured _that_ out within our 10 minute spat?"

Chuck shrugged, "What can I say? I'm just _that_ good." It kinda scared him, knowing that he could still read Blair like an open book. Way to go, Bass.

"Just _don't_ get in my way Bass." She warned and turned away. Before she could get far, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to a corner where no one could see them, and pinned her against the wall. "What the hel-,"

He pressed his lips against her's. Blair - shocked for a _mere_ moment, started fighting him off, but Chuck was a _strong_ man. Blair was ready to pop the shit out of his balls when Chuck's lips eased gently on hers. The kiss was gentle, yet held a speck of fierceness to it. Surprisingly overwhelmed, she found herself responding to the familiar touch.

It was ever so familiar… Blair completely lost herself in the moment once Chuck's masculine hands moved down her body to engulf her completely on her tiny waist. His finger ran up and down her spine, sending electric shivers of pleasure through her body. His tongue carefully maneuvered its way into her mouth, and presto, she complied.

It felt so… _Sinfully good_._So_ goddamn good. Blair was ashamed of herself for enjoying it. _Fuck,_ she liked it. Or rather, she _still_ liked it.

Her hands came up to grip his strong shoulders, as he continued to kiss her - Chuck, trying to keep his hands on her waistline. Failing badly , as his hands slid down to cup her beautifully sculpted behind.

He moved his lips down to her neck, she moaning softly…

"Still such a responding slut, B?" he murmured.

The end of her lips curling up, Blair's hands slid from Chuck's shoulder to jolt his chin hard, pulling his face towards hers.

"UGHH! Waldorf, what the f-,"

"Uh-uh, we're too old for contemptuous epithets, Bass" She pulled his chin hard, making his lips purse like a fish. "And you're _still_ a self-absorbed ass." She let go of him, and he rubbed his jaw of relief. Man, he knew Blair was catty, but she was even more aggressive now, which made her _sexier_ than ever in this new light.

"That just turned me on, Waldorf," he said poignantly, annoying her - yet again. Did nothing ever faze this ass, Blair wondered.

"It seems that even the slightest thing does, Bass. I didn't take you for one to be _so __easy_," she looked down at him, and then gave him a sinister smile.

"Don't piss me off, Bass. _Trust me_, you'll have your moment. If I remember so well you're quite the masochist in bed so I'll make yours _good_."

"What makes you think I won't go on telling?" Chuck walked after her; blackmailing never got old, apparently.

Blair glared at him, and Chuck could have _sworn_ he saw a smoldering flicker in her cold eyes.

"Because I just know…" _Or rather, I hope I know,_ Blair thought.

Chuck frowned, slightly disheartened to see her figure it out. Unconsciously, Chuck called out her name, "Blair…"

"You're a conniving devil, and would love to help me and see what I've got up my sleeve…? All because you're just _as_ shallow, Bass." She said matter-of-factly, and turned away before Chuck could say anything in retaliation.

…

…..

"That ice-queen-of-a-Waldorf," he laughed as he watched her disappear into the crowd. He turned his back and leaned against the wall.

"Damn it, Blair. Why do you still have this effect on me." He shook his head, and cooled down before he returned to the bar to grab another drink… or a few.

The night had proved to be fantastic.

_Spotted: B & C getting re-acquainted, it looks good on this side of the river… so far. The night is long and young, things can still happen, nothing is ever boring when B is around._

_XOXO  
You know you love me,  
Gossip Girl._

XXX

A/n: This should've been longer but I don't like long chapters too much so I split the Revelation Reunion surprise party night into two parts. The second one will be coming pretty soon; my fabulous Beta Lily is going at it. Review for love darlings, it keeps me going; also I love the reviews, thank you. Air kisses.

**XOXO**


	4. Illustrious Surprise, Part 2

Chapter 3: Illustrious Surprise, Part 2

Disclaimer: If I did own it, they would've been happily married now. So, it belongs to the respective creators.

Sorry for the delay of part 2. My lovely beta, Lily took her sweet time with it, but without her, this story would've been incomprehensible. Haha.

Enjoy

XXX

Blair returned to the Victrola suite floor in a striding manner. As soon as she was out of Chuck's sight, she stopped dead and put a hand over her chest. It was beating _so hard_. She hated it. She hated it when she reacted violently to anything._Especially,_ if it had something to do with - Chuck Bass. He was the _last_ person on earth she wanted to see. But who was she kidding? This _is_ Victrola… Chuck's bat cave, his zone. How could she _not_ expect to see him when it was his turf after all?

Ugh, Blair _hated_ the fact that she thought she was ready to face Chuck, but instead, he managed to shake her up and mess with her mind.

_Stupid, Bass. Stupid, stupid perverted pig._

She wasn't going to let him mess with her mind. She learned it the hard way; how to toughen herself up these last few years. She couldn't let a useless prat of a playboy get in her way.

"Oh! Blair Waldorf – _former_ reigning wasp princess, your _backkk_…!" shrieked a certain annoying voice coming from behind. Blair breathed in, composed herself and plastered on a fake, but realistic smile on her perfect face before turning around to see Hazel and a few of her high school cronies.

"_Hazel!_" she greeted and leaned forward for a kiss on her cheek.

'Ugh, I'm gonna have to scrub my lips dry'. And she did the same with the rest of them; subtly cringing when contact was made.

"_Hello__darlings_, how have you been?" Blair asked. She could have cared less.

"Oh, we're simply _divine_." Hazel replied for them. It's funny, how even _after_ high school, everyone was still in cliques.

"You look to _die_ for, Blair," Hazel complimented. Blair just nodded and smiled. She wasn't about to lie, especially since Skank-O-Wannabe still looked second to her as fake Louis Vuittons were made to be. "Ah… anyways…" she continued after Blair didn't respond in the same manner. "What have you been up to after you _fled_ to France?"

"Yes. I _flew_ to France. It was tres magnifique! As the French would say, it definitely had an air of _je ne sais quoi_ about it… But, _of course_, you'd have to actually live there to know what I mean. Anyways, I'm attending Oxford University in England. How about _you_? I heard you were attending Harvard." Blair asked, faking her peaking interest.

"Oh… Oh, _Oxford_? That's… That's great." Hazel was a little surprised with the news.

Blair smiled oh-so-sweetly_, 'Oh, did you think I would've destroyed my future just because I left UES? Puh-lease, bitch.'_

"And, uh, me… I'm in… the Harvard Business School," Hazel said proudly.

Blair tried not to break into a conniving smile and frowned instead. "Oh,_really_? Hmmm. That's _SO_ weird! My friend, Jacqueline, attends the _exact_ program and the _exact_ year as you too! But… She nor her peers have never ever heard of you! I mean _really_, how can she _NOT_ know _the_ Hazel Jane?" Blair shook her head in disbelief… _As if_.

Hazel stood there, blood draining out of her face by the second… "Uh… Uh, you know… We're probably just not enrolled in the same classes."

"But I'm sure you _must_ have seen each other during the compulsory orientation week? Not trying to sound like I'm interrogating or anything," she let out a satisfied sigh and shrugged innocently. As innocent as Satan's child was meant to be, Blair Bear.

Hazel stared at Blair for the longest time, her face turning a pale shade of vomit. Her circle of so-called "girlfriends" stared at Hazel intently. Blair looked at Hazel, positively expectant, as if she didn't just send Hazel's reputation into the pits of bourgeois hell.

"Is that _true_, Hazel?? There must be a mistake; you told us _everyone_ knew you at Harvard?" Isabel asked.

"Come to think of it, I have a friend in Harvard but she told me she _never_ knew anyone of Jane descendant in your year. I mean _THE_ infamous Jane family that donated almost every current library building in Harvard. You'd think she could be anymore unaware. I thought it was because she was just another Jessica Simpson from Texas so I never bothered…" Katy explained to Isabel.

"_Oh girls_, maybe it's _just_ a misunderstanding," Blair added matter of factly. "I'm _sure_ Hazel would _never_ lie about attending _any_ university. _Harvard,_ in this case. Why _would_ she _need_ to do that?" directing a glazed look at Hazel.

_Poor, poor _Hazel looked like she was practically going to die on the spot. Trying to think of a response but failing _oh-so-badly_, she stuttered her way out of the unfortunate spotlight Blair inflicted on her, _oh-so-subtly_.

No doubt someone within that group was already lifting an eager finger, moving those little fingers as if her life depended on it. Blair didn't _even_ have to lift a finger: _Phase One Complete_.

Blair could already see it.

'_**H**__ – Queen Bee of the UES, falls off her mighty high pedestal into the gallows of '__**A**__'. What does 'A' stand for you might ask? Ahhhh..'__**A**__' for Amateurism'_

The shame and the satisfaction it'll bring.

Before Blair could indulge further into the situation… Serena grabbed Blair by the shoulder; bringing the conversation to a halt.

"_Excuse me_, everyone. I need to steal Blair for a bit," Serena said politely.

"_Whattt_, S. The party was _just_ getting started…"

"How did you even know that, B?" Serena asked after Blair walked away from the group.

"I_did_ my homework. I'm _well_ connected, so to speak. I take it into account to stay updated about my _old friends_." She smiled at her best friend, who was looking at her in disbelief.

"B, I know what she did in the past was wrong but you didn't have to humiliate Hazel in front of them. Now _everyone's_ gonna know."

Well enough, phones started beeping.

Oooops.

Blair glanced over to Hazel's friends; already spreading the word around without fail. The current exposé proved to create a frenzy buzz through out the room. _So much_ for Harvard. When in reality, Miss **H**as-Been was only smart enough to get accepted into a small university in Texas, far from anyone's eyes – till _now_ that is.

_Oh,_ H. Haven't you heard? What goes around, really _does_ come around.

"S, I was merely telling them I had a friend in Harvard and that she had never seen or ever heard of Hazel. I mean come on, the girl has to be known _somewhere_," she shrugged off. "Besides, she wasn't exactly known for being a smart bulb back in Constance. It would of made _impossible_ sense that she got into Harvard, no?"

Serena frowned as she looked at her best friend. "Oh god, B. You _meant_ for that to happen."

"_S_… How could you think of me like _that_?" Blair said airily in all fake astoundment.

"B, let's not play that old game."

"Hey, what's up?" Dan came over, looking back and forth from his girlfriend to Blair.

"Brooklyn!" Blair grabbed him, pushing him towards Serena. "Thanks for joining us! Your girlfriend is just _so_ exhausted from the party. She looks like she could use some rest, no?"

Dan looked at Serena who was staring at Blair in disbelief.

"I guess… You okay, Serena?" he asked, placing a warm, sturdy hand on her shoulder.

"Not really, want to know why? Because-,"

"_And_, Brooklyn! She'll tell you all about her little headache in _that_ little corner over there." She grinned sweetly and squeezed Serena's hand. "Hope you two have fun." She pinched Dan's cheek in a friendly manner.

"Blair! Blair!" Katy and Isabel called out for her, saving Blair from Serena..

"Ah, excuse me, S," she smiled at her best friend and joined the rest. Serena watched her best friend leave to join the two girls. Serena had a _bad_ feeling about this. Nevertheless, she was going to have a talk with Blair again, just not now.

"Blair's seems quite… Different. She's still her old self yet, not. You know?" Nate told both Chuck and Jenny who were with him at the bar. Chuck tried to hold in a snigger while Jenny was trying to keep herself in tact.

"_Quite_." Chuck nodded. He wasn't lying.

"A lot sweeter too, I have to say." Nate added.

"You don't say," Chuck said. Licking his lips, remembering how Blair tasted a moment ago - _Bittersweet_.

Chuck and Jenny took a swig at their drinks.

"Should we invite Blair to the Hamptons with us?" he asked them both.

Chuck and Jenny both sputtered out their drinks simultaneously.

"_What_??" they both said in unison.

"Nate. I… I don't want you hanging out with Blair. She _can't_ come to the summer house with us." Jenny blurted out; ignoring the fact Chuck was with them.

Nate looked at her in confusion. "Huh?"

"I mean, she's not who you think she is." Chuck looked at Jenny, grinning. '_Guess she's not as dumb as she looks.'_

"Jenny, what are you talking about? Are you worried about that post from Gossip Girl? She just kissed me goodbye on the cheek. C'mon, Jen. Don't believe everything GG says." Nate said a little annoyed. What? Were they _still_ in high school? Apparently little J can't stop rekindling her _sweet_ high school memories.

"Natie,_please_. I just don't trust her." Jenny told him, hoping he'd understand. _Poor Lil J, you're gonna have to do better than that to get it through your Natie's thick head._

Predictably, he didn't. "Jen, _trust me_. It'll all be fun and games when we're up there. Blair's different now; she's a much better person."

Chuck added cheekily, "Since when have _you_ ever trusted Blair? If I may recall, you never liked Blair." Jenny glared at Chuck; signaling him to keep his mouth shut, but Chuck never really took eye contact to heart. "_Seriously_, Jen. Blair is an old friend." He smiled mischievously.

He looked at Nate, "What about it, Nathaniel? Shall we invite Blair for _old time's__sake_?"

Nate looked at Blair from afar and nodded, "Why not? We're inviting Serena and Dan too."

Chuck frowned, "If we _must_." He never got along with the Humphreys… That included Jenny.

"I'll ask her later," Chuck offered. He won't even have to cook up a plan. He'll leave it to the _mastermind_.

He_was_ right. People like them _never_ change. He's _got_to see how this one will turn out. If rebuilding the old conniving Chuck/Blair alliance meant he could spend time with _her_, he wouldn't mind how Blair's plan would turn out. _Not unless you become one of her victims too, C._

Jenny's friends came over and took her away from the two best friends.

"I'll see you later, Natie. I'll be right back." She grinned and went off with her friends, hoping to goodness Blair would not get to Nate. She looked occupied anyways.

Nate nodded, "Go have fun." He leaned back on the counter, taking another drink. "What's up with you?" he asked Chuck who was still at the bar drinking. "Not doing your annual party scores?" referring to Chuck's promiscuous habits.

Chuck shrugged, "A man needs to take an occasional break, Nathaniel. Looking doesn't hurt." He looked up a girl that passed by him.

Nate laughed and looked back at Blair who was with Serena, who then got dragged away by Katy and Isabel. Everybody wanted a piece of Blair…_including_ him. In fact, he _needed_ to dance with her, _right now_.

"Hey Chuck, I'll be right back." He left Chuck and headed towards Blair

"Hey, can I steal Blair away for a while?" Nate charmed his way through the girls, and took Blair to the dance floor before she could say anything.

"_Archibald…_?"

He put his hands around her tiny waist and urged her to dance. "Dance with me." He told her.

"Not a problem. It's just that… We'll be the talk of tomorrow's gossip." _Second_ to Hazel's downfall.

"For old times sake." He prodded, "Come on, no harm in a friendly dance." He moved to the band's slow rhythm, Blair following his lead.

"_Fine_," she complied. "Looks like you haven't lost your moves yet, Archibald," she grinned.

"I'm glad you remembered." He smiled at her, "You look beautiful tonight, Blair." He looked down at her, admiring her beauty. He_never_ noticed her beauty this way before. Did her absence enhance it? Was she dating anyone from France? All he _knew_ was that he couldn't look away.

Blair blushed, "Thank you. You're still the charmer you are - aren't you Archibald?" He smiled at her.

"_Oh, really_? I never knew." _Oh, we're sure, N._

"So modest." He twirled her around again and held her waist tighter.

"Your little girlfriend won't like this, you know." Blair pointed out.

Nate chuckled, "I'm just _saying_… You look stunning. Not like I'm proposing or anything." He twirled her and brought her closer to him.

"You might as well be. It might save you from your girlfriend's glaring accusations." Blair could see Jenny over from the corner of her eye.

_Whoops._

"Nawh, Jenny's not _that_ immature." He told her, such _naïve_ confidence in her.

_Oh Archibald, still very much handsome AND clueless as ever…_

Blair continued dancing with him, aware of the attention they were getting._Especially_ that certain someone with a scotch in his hand; wearing a very callous look on his face. _Sneering, almost_.

Why was that though? Chuck Bass shouldn't give a damn. _Oh, B._

Well, Jenny _does_. Blair was slightly amused when Jenny came up behind her, trying to get in between them.

Little J was trying to avoid a scene, it seems. Or _rather_, challenging Blair to _start_one.

"_May I…_?" giving Blair an icy glare. Which, she took gracefully with a smile.

She curtsied, "_Of course_. The last dance is always saved for the person one desires _most_." And when she said that she looked directly at Nate, who looked back at her - shocked. "Enjoy, you two." She looked at Jenny again, smiled and walked away.

**Spotted:**

**Belle of the ball**

**Proving to be a blast from the past; B and N give their congregation a royal dance. Does anyone else smell the ye old blossoming and see the tumultuous sparks flying around? And I'm not only talking about the former royal couple.**

**Tonight's reunion deemed to be a success – the downfall of one of the Queen Bee's and the rise of a new Queen Bee, make that **_**former**_** QB. Now, how could a party go down without a scandal? As per usual, UES style. Oh, lies, lies, lies. Who has time to make up stories when the truth is so much more interesting? Let's just say **_**someone**_** had to pay the price tonight. Guess we'll just have to wait for the**_**next**_** downfall of another **_**unfortunate**_** one; another time, another place. **

**B, oh B. How we've missed you. Or rather, how the boys have missed you. **_**Watch out**_**, Little J. How are you going to beat the Queen of all Queens? **_**Meowww...**_

**Until next time.**

**You know you love me,  
XOXO  
Gossip Girl.**

XXX

"Wow that was a night. And once again, how can I not stress this enough - I _hate_ these parties," said Dan adorably. The whole night, no one talked to him but Serena and Blair. Which was _fine_ by him. Yes, Blair talked to him tonight, it was weird _but_ nice.

Serena laughed, "Dan, I'm sorry, it just happened. Even _I_ didn't know they were throwing a party – in Blair's honour."

Blair nodded, "_Yeah, ditto_. And _I'm_ the victim here. Not you, Brooklyn."

"Oh, so _now_ I'm Brooklyn." He looked at Blair, smiling.

"You were _always_ Brooklyn. Don't worry. You're lucky - I actually _kinda_ like Brooklyn," Blair said as she teetered down the steps of the Victrola stairs.

Dan blinked. Looking at Blair then Serena, "She's… freakin' me out. Did she catch something from Europe?"

Serena laughed and linked her arm through Dan's. "No, she's just a little nicer now." Well, _a little._ Serena knew her best friend and Blair was never _just nice_. Nice, for a _reason_. That's more like it. She was surprisingly nice to Dan and Nate,_sort of_. She was kinda glad they both danced with each other tonight, looks like their problem has been resolved.

"Wow, we should've shipped her off to London back in high school." Dan joked, making Serena laugh again. Oddly, Dan was starting to take a liking towards Blair. She was really nice to him the whole night. Sarcastic, but nice.

"Yo, Waldorf!" Chuck jogged past Dan, accidentally brushing him on the shoulder without turning back to apologize.

"Yeah well, _no problem_!" he shouted, annoyed at Chuck who was running after Blair.

"_Anytime Humpty_." Chuck replied without turning back. "Blair!"

Blair stared at him in disdain, "What? You're seriously into stalking me, aren't you? You never cease to nauseate me."

Chuck rolled his eyes, "Don't flatter yourself, Waldorf." He looked behind him and saw that Dan and Serena were getting cuddly. '_It'll just be a matter of time before they get sick of each other'_. "Ugh they make me sick."

Blair looked up and nodded, "It still gets to _me_."

Chuck grinned, "I have a proposition."

"It better not be perverted."

"I'll try not to be."

"I meant the proposition, _idiot_."

"_That too_."

Chuck chuckled and Blair waited for him to begin.

"It'll take some time…" he turned around, "Hey, you two. Walk home _or_ get a room. I'll take Miss Waldorf home myself."

Blair wanted to protest, but before she could, Chuck quickly added in a hushed voice, "You _want_ to bring Jenny down, _don't you_?"

She blinked, how the hell... Was she _that_ easy to read, or was it just Chuck's conniving mind putting it together piece by piece? She then looked past his shoulder, "Yeah, Chuck and I have some catching up to do."

Serena didn't look too sure, "B, _we_ can go back with you…"

"_I'm good_. You and Brooklyn are going to smother me in the car, I don't need that." She assured them.

Serena looked at Dan who waited on her. She nodded at Blair and Chuck. "Fine, _but_ Chuck…" She looked at him sternly, " You better behave, _or else_."

Chuck grinned, "Please, Van Der Woodsen. Have a little faith in me." He opened the door to his limo, waiting for Blair to get in.

Dan tried not to guffaw, "I'm _sure_ that's _highly_ possible."

"Lonely boy, it'd be better if you keep occupied by Serena's lips. You look better that way than when you open your mouth." He shot back with an evil smirk.

Blair smiled and waved, "Before this turns into a pointless boy spat, I'm gonna go. Have fun you two! Don't get home _too_ late." She winked and with that, she got into the back of Chuck's limo. Chuck waved them off and gave the couple a mischievous grin before sliding in after Blair.

"Uhhh. He never fails to give me the chills." Dan told Serena as he put his arm around her waist.

"The devil's incarnate, that's Chuck," Serena said before cuddling closer to him. "But sometimes, he can be pretty human."

XXX

"Never thought we'd be sitting in this limo together, _again_."

Blair gave him a cold stare, "Almost _never_ would've again if wasn't because of that stunt you pulled back there."

"Waldorf, how easy it is to get your blood going," he teased. "Anyways, I saw you on the dance floor with Nate. How very… _nostalgic_." He told her without reacting.

Blair rolled her eyes and looked out the window, "He _is_ a good dancer and _just_ an old friend who wanted to dance with me. Does it bother you?" she looked at him smirking.

Chuck scoffed, "We've been through this Waldorf. You wish."

Blair refrained from saying _'No, you wish._'

"Before we get into a pointless heated debate, Nate wants you to come to his summer house in the Hamptons. I'm sure you know _which_ summer house." He told her, knowing that she'd been there before.

"Elaborate, you illiterate monkey."

"_Patience_, Waldorf." He loved playing with her like this, just like the good old times. It was almost as if nothing had changed between them. "He's inviting Dan and Serena too. He wants you to come and since everyone's in pairs… Go with me."

Blair frowned, "And why on ear-,"

"Don't frown too much, you'll get wrinkles and that won't be pretty."

Blair instantly stopped frowning, but she pulled his ear instead.

"OW OW, What the fuck!"

"You're_one_ conniving sleazebag. You're expecting me to go with you on this trip as your date?" she continued pulling his ear.

"OW. Dammit." She let go of his ear. "Still like to play rough, Waldorf? You just have to ASK!" he rubbed his ear. "Yes, come as my date but you don't have to hang out with me 24/7. Geez. If I'm going to enjoy my summer vacay, I'm sure as hell not going to get suffocated with all the couple love going around. Besides, it'll be your chance to _crush_ little Jenny Humphrey, whatever way you may."

"You're not afraid of what this might cause Nate?"

"Do you?"

"I don't… _I might_. For my very own reasons, but he's _your_ best friend. I see you've made up." She pointed out.

"I'm not offering to hurt Nate," Chuck told her.

"Fair enough," she shrugged off.

Chuck continued staring at her.

"What?"

"You seriously haven't changed. Have you, Waldorf? You're going to bring everyone down _one by one_ till they all feel what you went through, and _more_."

Blair was getting tired of Chuck's interrogation. She didn't get how he knew her so well. Maybe they really were _alike_ after all. She didn't answer him as she continued looking out the window.

"Whatever, Waldorf. Even if you do plan to get back at me, I doubt it'll affect me much. I have no heart, remember?"

"I_never_ forgot," she spat back. Bitterness came over her as she remembered those hurtful words he said to her before she left for France. They were the sole words that hurt her so badly, echoing in her head, again and again.

The limo stopped in front of Chuck's place. "The driver will bring you home. I say, we have an agreement?"

"I didn't agree to go." She said stubbornly.

"It'd be rude if you didn't come. Also, you'll be letting Jenny win for not coming. She _seriously_ doesn't want you to come. You're going to let the little social climber win… again?" asked Chuck. Pushing all the _right_ buttons.

And that he did as Blair turned her head to glare at him. "Fine. But we play by _MY_ rules."

"I've always _loved_ that dominatrix side of you." He smirked, enjoying _every_ single second. _Clearly_.

"Glad you're back, B. It was getting… _dull_ without you." He gave her a soft kiss before sliding out of the car, not giving Blair the chance to react.

"_If only_ murder was an option." Blair touched her moist lips as the limo drove off.

XXX

_What is all this? Queen B and the devil reforming their evil alliance, yet again? Will there be a romantic rekindling, or does B have something up her sleeve? Like she always does. Till next time…_

_You know you love me,  
XOXO  
Gossip Girl._

XXX

A/n: Well there! The night is over, and more trouble will come after. What_does_ B have up her sleeve? And Chuck is such a tease as usual. By the way, who's next? And what's going to happen down at the Hamptons? And I targeted Hazel, one of the insignificant ones to start off, I think wannabes like these should just get shot down, Blair got it over with at least…

Blair Bitch power!!!!!

And haha, is she bringing Chuck down? wellll, remember what GG said in ep 13?

_One good scandal deserves another. Wonder who's going down next? Everybody, if B has anything to say about it. You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl _

But really...? Heheh Stay tuned.  
I'll try have the next chapter soon, I hope. Also thank you for those lovely reviews that remind me to keep writing or I'll get my butt whopped. Hugs and kisses!!!

XOXO


	5. Pick a summer buddy!

Chap 4: Pick a summer buddy.

Disclaimer: If I did own it, they would've been happily married now. So, it belongs to the respective creators.

Notes: Okay, so, im sorry this took forever, but I was swamped with work. I still am, but I had this stored in my comp, I just never took it out HEHE! So now its out. So, everyone, has started the countdown to APRIL 21st?! GOSSIP GIRL is COMING BACK!!!!! SPAZZES. Ok stops spazzing…. Reviews beautifully appreciated. Kisses.

As usual:

_Italicized gossip girl narration: GG's inside narration._

**Bolded ones: Published GG news.**

XXX

"Uhm how are we going to get there?" Dan asked, "I mean, I know you kids love riding the limo and all but taking it for 3 hours… really?"

Serena giggled at her boyfriend's antics, she never got tired of it.

Chuck rolled his eyes, "Do you still live under that New York bridge?"

"We're taking my private jet." Chuck told them. "It only takes half an hour."

Dan clapped his hands, "Great!" he then muttered, "Besides sitting with him for more than an hour might impale me of my sanity."

"Trust me, even 5 minutes with him would make you go insane." Blair said walking up behind them.

"B! I almost thought you're not coming!" Serena said, hugging her friend who just came. Dan was actually glad Blair came; she was pretty nice to him since she came back from London, still , but very nice to him as well. If he were to triple tag team with anyone on this trip… it was obviously Serena and Blair.

Not even his sister… Jenny changed so much during the years in Constance, he rarely spoke to her too since she went to university.

"Yes, B, it would not be a partay without you." Chuck looked at her, smiling. He knew she wouldn't back down on this. He knew how much she wanted to get back at Jenny. He also knew she knew how fun it is to plot together, like old times.

Although, he didn't think for one minute she forgot his part in driving her away three years ago… Neither did he…

"Ah, everyone's here!" Jenny's annoying voice floated behind them.

"Ah…" Chuck turned around to greet them, "Nathaniel, fashionably late as ever." He nodded at Jenny, "And Jenny, contributing to the late factor, welcome."

Jenny refrained the urge to flip Chuck off, but her dirty glare sufficed. She and Chuck understand each other at that levels at least.

Nate saw that Blair was standing with Serena and beamed, "Blair! You came!" he walked over to her.

"Yes." She nodded, "Chuck gave me..." a pleasing proposal to ruin your relationship with Jenny " an outlook of how this summer would be at your summer house. Is it the same one?"

"The one we both went to?" Nate nodded vigorously, "Yes! Yes this is the one. You liked the place didn't you?" he asked her, totally ignoring everyone else around them.

Chuck was rolling his eyes till the back of his head, as he took his bag and cleared his throat. Jenny on the other hand resisted the urge to grab Nate away from Blair. She couldn't act needy in front of anyone. She learned that well… from Blair.

Dan looked around, "Uh, well, yeah, we should get going."

"Best idea you've ever had Humpty." Chuck clapped and put his arm around Nate's shoulder, "Come on Nathaniel, we need to catch the good sun for a good tan." He dragged Nate away from Blair.

Dan looked at his sister, "You're ready to jump in a pool." Jenny was wearing short, fashionable see through cover-up.

"It's hot Dan." She rolled her eyes, "Since when did you become Karl Lagerfeld, don't bother."

Dan shrugged, who the heck is Karl Lagerfeld? Anyways he was used to this. It was okay, he just wanted his sweet sister back, didn't happen though, after she became the new Queen B in Constance 3 years ago. Queen J to be exact, and she brought it with her till now. Serena saw that Dan was thinking about how Jenny turned out and quickly cheered him up by jumping in front of him and dragging him to the car playfully.

"Hmmm, Tsk tsk, Little J, victimizing your brother. Now really?" Blair smirked, only the both of them left there.

Jenny looked down on Blair, "Whatever you're trying to do won't work B, I'm not sure you want to play with fire."

Blair just smiled, "You forget Little J, who taught you to play with fire." She prepared to walk, when she remembered, " Oh and only my close friends call me B, do call me Blair from now on, thank you." She nodded politely, putting on her sunglasses before walking to the limo in a cool fashion.

Chuck was at the limo waiting for her, the rest were already inside. "Going to have fun?" he asked her.

She smiled, "Looks like it."

XXX

"3 rooms?"

"3 huge rooms." Chuck corrected Blair. They all stood inside Nate's huge summerhouse in Florida. Blair gave him an exasperated look.

"Oh, yes yes…"Nate looked at Blair then at Chuck, " I see the problem here."

Chuck raised a brow at his best friend, "Oh?"

Nate nodded, "Well, me and Chuck can share a room. Like we always do."

"OH Nathaniel, no details, please. They wouldn't want to hear it." He said sarcastically. Oh why don't you tell them of our sexcapades too Nathaniel. He shook his head.

"Then Jenny and Blair can share a room?" he looked at Jenny for confirmation.

"Hm, Blair sharing a room with Jenny, I'd like that too." Chuck grinned looking at Blair who rolled her eyes at him. Girl fight!

"No! I thought this summer was for us to spend more time with each other." Jenny didn't want to share a room with Blair, that's just asking for a homicide to happen.

"But Jenny, Blair and Chuck can't share a room, its not safe." Nate told her.

"Hey, hey what do you mean its not safe?! Nathaniel have you no faith in me?" Chuck pretended to be hurt, but obviously everyone ignored that.

"Can't Dan share a room with Chuck?" Jenny suggested.

"What?! Hey no no no, I am not sharing a room with scarf-screw- around boy." Dan quickly interjected.

Chuck looked at Dan like he was stupid; "It's summer Humpty, who the hell wears scarves in the summer."

"Well that's not the point here, I really meant to say-,"

"No man, no, you were mocking the scarf weren't you?"

Nate shook his head, "That's his trademark, man."

Serena jumped in, "That's not the point guys…"

"Yeah no one messes with the trademark." Chuck said proudly.

"Okay! People. Apparently swapping partners isn't solving anything." Blair decided to stop the bickering.

"You don't say." Jenny crossed her arms, if it wasn't for Blair coming, it would all have been answered. "Chuck would've brought some unknown long legged blond and they would be the first to pick out their room."

"Now now, Jenny, don't be so touchy." Blair mocked, then she looked back at the rest, "It's alright. I'll share a room with Chuck."

"Seriously?!" Everyone chorused, Chuck himself was slightly surprised.

"Waldorf…" he put his hands into the pockets of his pants, "I didn't know you wanted that kind of relationship."

"Given…" she eyed Chuck, "You sleep on anything else but the bed, which I am claiming." She turned and went to pick her room. She knew the place because Nate had brought her there a few times.

Chuck chuckled and looked at everyone else, who were still surprised at Blair's choice. He waved, "Well, at least, we're clear on who's each others summer buddy is. I shall retreat to my humble abode now."

He walked into the room Blair took; it was to no surprise that she took the biggest one in the house. Luckily Nate didn't mind, Jenny seemed to though when she walked into their own room. The room had a big bed and a couch, which he figured he'd be sleeping on.

But he just had to try his luck; "The bed is big for the both of us."

She rounded on him "Touch me and I sware I'll disfigure …" her eyes dropped to the zip of his pants, "some things up."

"Can't blame a man for trying." He dropped his bags near the door.

"I'm glad we have an agreement." She nodded then she turned back to continue unpacking. However, she was fully aware about the fact that she's sharing a room with Chuck Bass, he never listened to any girl. However, she wasn't just any girl. She's Blair Waldorf, and he knew well to listen to her. And she knew well to handle him.

This was going to be fun, they both though.

_Spotted: B sharing a room with C? What's the deal here? Does B have an ulterior motive to that? Or has forgive and forget made its way into Blair's vocabulary? We're still watching B…_

_You know you love me,  
XOXO,  
Gossip Girl_

XXX

"Nope… I don't like it Serena. I don't like it that Chuck is sharing a room with Blair." Nate complained to Serena that evening when they were cooking dinner outside. Jenny was playing with the waves so Serena was left to sit at the picnic bench with Nate, while her boyfriend was left wit the dirty job of flipping burgers around.

"Yeah… Yeah I see what my future career is like." He said aloud from the griller. Serena grinned and waved.

Nate ignored him and continued talking to Serena, "They're not even down yet! I know Chuck is my best friend, but you know how he is."

Serena had been listening to Nate go on and on about this for a while now, and sure enough she was tired of it. Why was Nate so bothered about this anyway? At first she thought Blair was nuts for sharing a room with Chuck. She tried to get used to the fact that Blair knew what she was doing and will continue to know until she realized, _'oh shit I'm sharing a room with a pervert!'_

She shook her head, "Nate, I don't like it either, but Blair knows when to kick Chuck's balls."

Nate scoffed, "If she did, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Nate! I thought we were over that! Forgive and forget. That happened three years ago."

"What happened three years ago?" Blair walked towards them, looking fantastic in a blue sundress, her hair tied into a ponytail, Chuck followed suit behind in Bermuda's and a t-shirt.

"B, nothing, we were just talking about some really unimportant stuff." She stood up, as Jenny came towards them. Seems like when she saw Blair coming down, she decided to cover her man from her. "Jenny, Want to help your brother flip burgers?" she asked, since no one else would do it.

Jenny scrunched her face up, "Er, no."

This wasn't alien to Serena, as she knew Jenny changed tremendously after Blair left, leaving her to be the new "it" girl.

"I'll help." Blair said to Serena.

"Huh? Seriously?" The reason Serena asked Jenny and not Blair was because Blair never did stuff like flipping burgers, even for fun! She wouldn't go near something smoky in a billion years.

Blair frowned, "Yeah, of course." She shrugged, "It's only flipping burgers Serena, its not like I'm going to push a boulder up a hill."

Chuck rolled his eyes as he sat down on the bench "Fantastic analogy Blair, care to sicken us with some more?"

The brunette beauty went to the cooler shook the beer, before giving it to Chuck, "Sure, but not now. I have to help Brooklyn with the food. Since you all are incapable of doing so."

"Seriously, what did they feed her in England?" Chuck asked Nate, and opened the can of beer, and the contents came splashing out at his dolce&gabbana shirt.

"Bitch" he muttered under his breath.

XXX

A/n: Oh? Whats this? B getting friendly with D? How unusual eh? Hehe, I'll get the next chapter out by this month. Promise. I was so hyped up with the April 21st new when GG will come back! Anyone else hyped up? I am! I need my gossip girl and Chuck/Blai fix. THEY ROCK MY WORLD!  
Kisses.  
Oh by the way. I suck at replying reviews, I will get to them! Cause I love them all who review and give me good and bad feedback, haha! Till next time.

XOXO.


	6. Kiss the deal

XXX

**Chap 5: Kiss the deal.**

Disclaimer: If I did own it, they would've been happily married now. So, it belongs to the respective creators.

Notes: I KNOW. SHAME ON ME for not updating soon. SHAME ON ME. Sorry I've updated like a snail. But GG IS BACK!! And I am so happy but I'm still waiting for more Chuck/Blair action. Seriously. CB IS LIFE.

_Warning: This was… un beta-ed. Point out mistakes if you like, but I KNOW its unbeta-ed._

As usual:

_Italicized gossip girl narration: GG's inside narration._

Bolded ones: Published GG news.

**XXX**

The whole 2 days was awkward in Blair's opinion. The first night with Chuck, he wasn't in the room, much to her relief, and surprisingly much to her disdain as well. Not that she wanted him to be in the room and be his pervy self… but she was annoyed by the fact that she was disturbed that he wasn't around that night.

She also never realized how segregated Dan was from the rest of them. Sure, Serena was always with him, but the rest sure ignored him whenever they talk about something unrelated to him.

Jenny just acted like she knew what they were talking about. Right now they were talking about places they've visited, and apparently Jenny has gone for the best European tour with Nate last year. Serena joined in because, as usual she was opinionated about the countries she's visited. Chuck just bragged through and through. Jenny, the little wannabe was just telling everyone how every country she and Nate went to was romantic and such. Blair however, didn't say much, just smiled and laughed as they talked. She was getting bored with their talk, and when Dan excused himself to go outside for a moment (after reassuring Serena, he's ok), she followed suit.

"Hey there Brooklyn." She came up behind him. He was standing facing the sunset.

"Blair!" he said in surprise. "What're you doing here? Not sharing your expensive holidays in Greece or Egypt in a week?"

Blair rolled her eyes, "Chuck has been everywhere, and he makes sure everyone knows that as well." She shrugged, "Besides I got over the fact I've been everywhere before I turned 15, and people like you haven't"

"A-ha, but you're doing it now." He pointed out.

"On purpose." She said. "So how's Princeton?" pretending like she cared.

"Are you serious? You're interested in what I'm doing now?" he asked her before saying anything, because since when did Blair Waldorf care about him?

"You're right. I'm not. But I was trying to be nice. You're quick." She complimented. She always knew Dan was quick on his feet, he was a bright guy and even though she thought he and Serena were not compatible, and she still did, she did think that Dan was a pretty good guy. He was witty, sensible and he knew how to make Serena happy.

"You're honestly, not bad, Brooklyn."

"Thanks, and you're not so bad yourself." He said. She looked at him and smiled, and he surprisingly, found himself doing the same thing. Dan Humphrey actually really liked Blair Waldorf. Did that sound right?

"Hey you two. Are you doing illicit things behind my back?" Serena teased as she walked right up behind them.

Dan rolled his eyes, "Yeah, Yeah Serena, and we have a secret love child together."

Serena pretended to be shocked, "Oh no, and how will live with that?" she went over to Dan and straight into his arms. Blair just watched. They've been together since high school and she envied them so much. How stable they were. She just nodded and walked away.

"Wait, B! Stick around." Serena said calling out to her best friend.

"Uh, and be a lamp post in the middle of an amateur make out session. Uh, noo thanks." She said rolling her eyes and walking away.

**XXX**

Blair walked out of the house and onto the sandy beach. It was already dark; the day went by without her trying to quietly murder Jenny Humphrey, the woman was a nightmare all she did the whole day was stick onto Nate like a bloody leech. Dan and Serena were off making out wherever Blair left them. Jenny was sticking onto Nate and there were somewhere in the house. She actually wondered where Chuck was, even though she didn't want to. Why does she care even?

"Must be off doing neighbors." She muttered to herself.

"Actually I'd rather be off doing you, if that's a problem."

Blair was startled and turned around to see the devil himself smirking at her. He was wearing jeans and a D&G pink striped shirt, which was rolled up to his elbows. His hair was tousled from the wind. She rolled her eyes, "Fortunately it is a problem."

He walked up past her, "But its never a problem for me, you know I'd always tap yours, Waldorf."

"Ugh, you never cease to disgust me." She said pulling her chiffon jacket over her tightly as the cool beach breeze blew.

He walked a few feet in front of her, then turned around, "Care to take a walk? I promise you I won't touch you." Mischief glittering in his eyes.

She stared at him, unsure, "Are you sure, Bass? How do I know you wont jump me, like you always did your women in the past?"

His eyes darkened, as if disturbed by her words, "I'm sure I'd find it great to rape you on a sandy beach, Waldorf, but I never liked sand in my pants. So you're pretty much safe."

Blair decided to walk with him, not that she didn't trust him. She always knew Chuck respected her to a certain level. He never tried to pull anything sexual on her. She remembered Serena telling her, he tried to violate both her and Jenny. Blair thought that was disgusting and horrible of him, and surprisingly he didn't try to do it to her… and she worked out why… It was because he respected her. And Chuck Bass respected no women.

She didn't know what she was doing right now, walking with him, in the middle of the night on the beach. When she was younger this was one of her most romantic dreams, something she wanted to share with Nate, but obviously that went to hell. He was quiet during the whole walk; it was quite unnerving to her. If she remembered him well, whenever he was quiet, he was usually dangerous. Her eyes darted towards his frame next to her; he looked like he was thinking, not plotting. And yes, Blair knew the difference.

He noticed her gaze on him, and the ends of his mouth upturned into a smile, "Admiring my handsome face, Waldorf?"

Blair quickly turned away, "You wish, Bass."

He chuckled, "Planned destruction for little Jenny Humphrey yet?" he asked her.

Ah, this was a topic she could discuss with him without being awkward or too sarcastic.

"Getting there."

"How do you plan on doing that?" he asked her as they walked down further from the beach house.

"I keep my plans to myself Bass. All you do is provide me with information." she reminded him of their conniving parter in crime days. She had to admit that without Chuck during her high school days she wouldn't get so much of information.

" I have a few info up my sleeve, but seriously, would I give it to you for nothing?" he looked at her incredulously.

"Aren't you just delighted to play a big part in my revenge?" she asked him cheekily.

"Trust me Waldorf, there is nothing else, I would want to do with my spare time this season. But I decided I'm a greedy person." He said stopping, making her stop too. He leaned down.

"But this is a new deal. Every information I give you. You give me a kiss." He said grinning.

Blair stared at him in bewilderment, "You're such a sleazebag. Forget it." She started walking again.

"Okay, fine, do this on your own. I bet you have better sources than I.," he told her as she walked away. He too, turned the other way and started walking back to the beach house. Blair stopped, gritting her teeth. She hated it when Chuck played her game. And usually he played it well. She turned around to see him walking away. Did she want his help? Did she want to kiss him?

She was so ashamed of her answer.

"What do you know?" she called out. She loathed herself, when she saw him turn around and give her a very satisfied smirk. He started walking back towards her.

"Well you do know Jenny is being a bitch to Dan, right? Are you doing anything about-,"

"Yeaps. Way ahead of you." She cut him off.

"Jenny has a scholarship to Yale-,"

"I know that." She told him; frustrated he wasn't giving her any more information that she didn't already know.

"Blair, stop cutting me off, and shut up for a bit?" he told her, and she glared at him, but let him finish, "She's going back to Yale to renew another full scholarship for her honors degree. In the next week. A Thursday, at Yale. Nate is accompanying her there."

OH! This sparked Blair's interest.

"I don't know the date! Thank you. How's her grades?"

"AH. That's one information, Waldorf. What do you owe me?" he looked down at her, grinning.

She wanted to punch him. "I owe you nothing." She said rudely. He shrugged and turned away.

"Don't be a bitch Chuck." She said angrily. He turned back to her and leaned down.

"You owe me something."

She glared at him, but she tiptoed to plant a small kiss on his lips. It was such a pathetic kiss, she was half waiting for his crap response, but he didn't give it to her. He looked satisfied with just that. Somehow it puzzled her. And she was annoyed just because she was expecting him to say otherwise, so she could kiss him again.

_WHOA, Get a grip Waldorf._

"Adequate. If Nathaniel brings her onto anymore European tours, it might bring it down. In fact, she does badly when she's fighting with Nate or when she's on vacations with him. Plus, there's this other poor girl fighting for that same scholarship with her. I think her name is Jane Wade. You know what that means."

"Competition." They both said at the same time.

Blair could kiss him right now; he had so much of information! Well she was going to have to kiss him anyways.

"How do you get this, Bass?" she asked him, feeling all happy as a plan formulated in her mind.

He shrugged, proud of himself "What can I say? I'm just that good." He looked at her now, waiting for his kiss.

"Fine." She said as she tiptoed again to kiss him lightly on his lips. But before she could pull back, his arm wrapped around her waist as he pulled her against him. She had no time to react when he suddenly covered her lips with his. He kissed her with slight pressure at first, then harder. When she needed the breath, he pulled back.

"I let you off the first time. But the last one was just pure crap." He told her as he held her chin gently and turned her head again so he could crush her lips against his again, showing her what a real kiss is. Somehow, Blair didn't fight back as he kissed her, in fact she found herself responding to him. She kissed him back with the same intensity. His arms were still around her waist, as he pushed her up against him. She braced herself against him by putting her hands up against his shoulders. They both felt so hot, even if the night's air breeze from the sea was billowing everywhere.

"BLAIR!!"

Chuck quickly pushed Blair away from him when they both heard Serena shout out Blair's name. Blair was shocked for a moment, but she composed herself pretty quickly.

"S, I'm here. What's with the shouting?" she asked her, clearly VERY annoyed. Serena walked up to them, with Dan coming up closely behind.

"I was worried. I wondered what wolf kidnapped you away from us." She glared at Chuck and checked for traces of… force basically.

Chuck smirked at Serena, "Aw, disappointed you didn't see us sprawled on the ground, sis?" he still called her sister even if their parents weren't married anymore, and it still annoyed Serena greatly.

"EW. Didn't need that mental picture. Go away Chuck." She grabbed Blair away from him, judging from the way she was acting, she didn't see the kiss.

_Thank god_, Blair thought, as she let the cool breeze air out the flush on her face.

Chuck laughed and shook his head, "I'm going to go puff." He took out a pack of cigs and gave it to Serena, who looked at him, disgusted.

"Ugh you can go kill yourself alone." She told him as she pulled Blair past him.

"You're welcome, Sis." His gaze then dropped on Blair. He smirked mischievously; as if he had a secret he's hiding.

Which he did… Blair Waldorf still had the hots for him!

Or so he thought.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Waldorf. I'll see you tonight. If you're asleep by the time I come back I bid you goodnight." He said just before Blair turned around. She was amazingly furious with him for taking advantage of her like that. However, she was more furious with herself, for responding.

Miraculously, it didn't stop her lips from curving into a smile. A very, devious smile it was.

"Blair hold up!" Serena said catching up to Blair, who didn't even know she was stomping away so quickly and furiously she bypassed Dan and left Serena behind.

_Spotted: __**C**__ and__** B**__ sharing a less than innocent kiss on the beach! Finally! Some action! Oh me, oh my, do I see sparks combusting?! What's happening __**B**__? Did __**C**__ spark a chord on you? Or is this part of your devious plan to get back at him? And what's with the over pleasantness with __**D**__? Can you say weird? But, we're on to you,__** B**__!_

_You know you love me._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl._

XXX

A/n: Yeaps, and again I cannot apologize more for how badly I update. Was this chapter enough to refrain the readers from pitch forking me? Haha, so Blair has a lot up her sleeve it seems. Also, have any of you seen the new eps? 14/15. How many of you are STILL anticipating C/B love? I know I am. Keep praying. I know I'm still praying.

Oh, and reviews, make me happy, and makes me bake cookies and continue this story. ** big smile **

**XOXO**


	7. Waves are getting good

Disclaimer: If I did own it, they would've been happily married now

Disclaimer: If I did own it, they would've been happily married now. So, it belongs to the respective creators.

Notes: I got over episode 18 OO I completely went into this whole 'rage' fest and was mad at Chuck, and then tried to dissect the characters and why he did what he did ya know? Then I got over it. I have faith. I HAVE SO MUCH OF FAITH for CB in season 2. I loveeeeee them. Sniff. BUT ANYWAYS I SUCK for not updating sooner. I know. UGH. But here it is. It's long. I hate long chapters but I had to make up for the terrible time I've kept you guys waiting. Thanks for reading!

_Warning: This was… un beta-ed. Point out mistakes if you like, but I KNOW its unbeta-ed._

As usual:

_Italicized gossip girl narration: GG's inside narration._

Bolded ones: Published GG news.

**XXX**

"Hey Blair, what are you doing out here alone?" Nate came up to Blair, who was sitting out at the patio, that overlooked the beautiful beachside, with untouched food on the table .It the day after her hot kiss with Chuck.

Last night it was the same thing, she waited up for him, or rather, pretended to wait up for him but he didn't come in till god knows what hour! If he remembered correctly she fell asleep at 3am and he still wasn't around. Where was he? She beat herself not to care, but she did! She was curious, who was he with those long nights! Where did he go, what did he do? If he was with a woman, he was such a whore! Kissing her then running off to see some other woman… or more.

"Blair? Blair!" Nate called out snapping Blair from her daze.

"Huh?" Blair looked up to see Nate sit across her, holding a croissant in his hands. "Oh Nate, I didn't see you there." She said a bit embarrassed that she was entangled in her own thoughts to notice Nate call her.

"What are you thinking about? You looked like you were deep in thought. Something important?" he asked buttering his toast.

Blair laughed and shook her head, "It's not even worth thinking about. I just got sidetracked by the beach view." She lied as she picked up a strawberry to plop into her mouth.

"Well, it's a good today. You want to go to town?" he asked her. "You know how you like to walk down the town streets. It's so clean, and posh as you say." He took a bite of his toast. "And that café you liked, Plaza? We can go there. Get you your desert and salad."

Blair smiled, "Ah, Archibald, you remembered, how sweet! We only came to your beach house for 2 summers."

He nodded, "And I remembered how much you loved their food. I don't know what Dan and Serena are doing, they have their own plans. Jenny is out at some spa. And Chuck … well I don't know where Chuck went, is he sleeping?" Nate asked.

Blair shook her head; "He wasn't in his bed this morning."

Nate chuckled, "I still find it funny both of you are in the same room and I hear nothing." He stopped chuckling when he realized what he said, "Uh I mean not like sounds coming from your room or anything, or… or anything in general I meant--." He was messing up his words, but Blair just laughed at it.

"I know what you mean Archibald. Stand down, you don't have to correct yourself. It's just that Chuck hasn't been in the room that much so it doesn't bug me." She explained. Chuck wasn't around at all to bug her. She lied though, when she said it doesn't bug her.

"Haha, must be with the neighbors." Nate said, "Or one of those chicks you meet at the beach."

"That's not a shocker."

"Yeah, I think so. You know Chuck." Nate said simply, and Blair nodded. Of course, Chuck and his women. Who didn't know Chuck?

"So are you up for a walk in the Hamptons?" he asked.

Blair smiled at him, "For an old friend, of course."

XXX

They spent a few hours just walking around town, catching up, and chatting about random things. She learned a few things, like Nate had gone to New York University, just to be closer to his mother. His father was fine but laying low for a long time now, and that he was having fun where he was. Better in USC than Darthmouth, where his father wanted to send him too. He also said some stuff about Jenny but not too much, knowing he was talking to his ex girlfriend. Blair appreciated him for it, but she actually wanted him to tell her more about Jenny so that she could have more things to jab Jenny about.

Nate was mostly talking about himself, and he realized that when they reached the café for lunch.

"Blair, you were quiet, you didn't say much about your time in France… or London or wherever." They took their seats and quickly order their drinks.

"Nothing much." She smiled, brushing it off. She didn't want to tell him her time in wherever. She didn't think it was any of their business what she did and if she wanted to tell, she'd tell.

"Just the usual. Uhm went to school, went to Oxford, it's a fast paced prestigious place to be at. I always have to fight to be the top." She told him.

"Yeah, and I'm sure you managed to get the top spot every time."

"Yes. Archibald." Blair said proudly, "Yes I do." She said

"You're different somehow." Nate said suddenly, his eyes locked onto her face.

She leaned down closer to him, "Really? What part is different? My bitchiness? Or lack of?" she giggled, "Maybe the fact I let you talk more than you usually do?" reminding him of their past together, where Blair would always talk while Nate was sit to listen, even then, Nate didn't do much listening.

"No… no, its just that… you're different." He said looking at her while moving closer.

He touched her cheek as he leaned down, staring deep into her chocolaty brown eyes, they mesmerized him. Blair didn't move away, she just let him touch her.

How could he forget those eyes which stared down at him every night whenever he slept? How did he let go of this? His eyes roamed her face, then ended up on her lips. They were plump and rich, he used to kiss those lips…. And if he remembered well, they were soft and great to kiss.

Blair looked back up into his rich blue eyes and her heart started thumping. Nathaniel Archibald, the man she loved since she was a kid was so close to her, his touch, his closeness… it was familiar. She watched him as he leaned down, his lips inching closer towards hers, it was going to touch very soon…

"SO THERE YOU GUYS ARE!" Chuck smacked Blair's back lightly, but enough to make her jump up, and smack him hard across his arm.

"Chuck Bass! You idiot! Don't scare me like that! Ugh!" she said her heart thumping faster when she saw him. She looked like she was guilty getting caught dropping her mother's best silverware or something. "You are a bastard you know that?"

Chuck was giving her a toothy grin, his face morphing into a naughty smirk, looking like he was the other person who saw her break her mothers silverware and was bribing her so she could keep him quiet. He sooooo knew Nate and Blair were going to kiss. Chuck turned to look at Nate who was covering up traces of his near infidelity by drinking his iced coffee down.

"I was around walking the neighborhood, just finish my runs with this hot chick of a neighbor…"

"Obviously." Blair said rolling her eyes, why the hell did she have to hear this?

"And I saw the both of you guys! Catching up! So I thought of joining you guys." He snickered taking his seat between Blair and Nate. "Oh and Nathaniel, I saw Jenny walking around town, looks lost." He added in for Nate who looked up and checked the time.

"Oh! Okay. I'm supposed to go meet her after her spa." He shook his head. He looked apologetically at Blair, "I have to go get her uh…" he looked at Chuck who was looking at the menu. "Will you be ok?" he asked Blair indicating that once he left, she'd be stuck with Chuck Bass.

"Oh don't worry Natahaniel." Chuck cut in, "If she can share a room with me without crying 'Rape' like the boy who cried 'wolf', she can perfectly well handle me sitting down with her for coffee." He assured Nate who still didn't look convinced. Chuck wondered if his best friend ever trusted him again after 'that' time in high school.

Blair just smiled and assured Nate the same thing, "Yes Nate. And even if Chuck tries anything dirty on me, you can bet on your life Chuck won't try anything else. Go get Jenny, tell her I say hiii." She said in an airy tone. As if she cared what happens to Jenny. With that Nate nodded at the both of them and walked out, looking a bit disappointed his time with Blair was cut short.

"Well it so seems, the princess waltzed herself back into the princes arms, yet again. Tell me Blair, have I come early to this ball or what?" Chuck asked, turning around to sneer at Blair.

"Are you speaking English, Bass?" she took a sip of her macchiato.

"Oh, Waldorf, that act clearly doesn't work with me. I don't see you denying the fact you were going to kiss lost ol' Archibald in 5 if I didn't waltz by-,"

"Oh? If you didn't waltz by, what would happen?" she asked him, smiling. So, Chuck Bass did try to stop their kiss, how interesting, Blair thought. She was quite amused she still could pull out such emotions from him.

Chuck eyed her and frowned, "You wanted that kiss to happen. You little minx, you _wanted_ him to kiss you." Chuck saw right through her, and that was one of the things that annoyed Blair about him, amongst other things.

She sighed boringly, "Did I?"

Chuck called the waitress and ordered his drink, he turned back to look at her and gave her an 'oh please' look.

"Blair, I don't know if your years of being abroad has erased your memories of your comrades, but do you see the difference? Between me and Nate? I'm not clueless." He smiled. "You can commit murder and I'd know you were the one who did it." He said proudly telling her he knew her well.

"This is part of your destruction plan isn't it? Blair destruction plan 101. What? Seduce Archibald to get back at Jenny? That's so five years ago." And he hit bull's-eye with that. She rolled her eyes and she kind of gave up hiding her plans from Chuck knowing he'd see right through it anyway.

"Besides you know the poor guy is totally falling for your evil ass, you play innocent reformed girl very well. That I have to give you credit for." He said. "Reminds me of S when she came back all virgin Mary."

"Whatever." She shrugged; she was not telling Chuck her plans. She didn't have to; she had a feeling Chuck had some of it figured out. UGH.

It was awkward for a while, as they both were quiet. Blair looked over at Chuck who was scanning the room. Did he forget their kiss? The last few kisses he gave her? Did he just forget that so easily? Sometimes Blair hated being a girl, or rather she hated her feelings. She did not forget the last few kisses they shared, and it was annoying to see Chuck be all-cool about it.

Then, after a while, Chuck looked at the time, then back at her, "So, now that your organized day had been deterred, what're your plans for the day? Care to devote some time to an old friend?"

She glared at him, " We're not friends…"

He sighed, "You're always absent when I'm present, it looks like you're avoiding me, Waldorf, I am truly hurt." He put a hand to his chest.

"What the… you're the one M.I.A most of the time. You don't seem to sleep in your room. What're you talking about?" And when that came out of her mouth, Blair wished she had a filter for every time she talked to this demon.

"Did you want me around?" he asked her in a low voice.

"No." she said curtly.

"Exactly."

"What?" she looked at him, puzzled.

"Nothing."

She continued staring at him, not getting what he meant by that but before she could ask him again, he stood up and grabbed her hand so she could stand up as well.

"Bass what the--," she pulled her hand away from his, just because it felt so hot and awkward.

"Come on, let's hit the beach."

"Ew, salt water." Blair complained.

Chuck just rolled his eyes, "Tie your hair up."

"More like salt water touching my body." She said thinking about seawater touching her body and wrinkling her skin. She hated it when that happened.

Chuck looked at her from top to bottom, obviously having dirty thoughts about Blair getting wet. "Are you turning me on, Waldorf?"

It was Blair's turn to roll her eyes, "Any woman talking turns you on."

He chuckled as they walked down town and got into the limo "Didn't you know? I prefer them not talking."

XXX

Blair didn't know how or why she ended up here on the Bass's corner of the private beach. Yes. Chuck Bass had a private section all to himself. She was wearing a chanel purple and white bikini, and he was wearing an Armani white board shirts with a really thin purple and white striped v necked sweater. They were both wearing sunglasses to beat out the glaring sun. Why she was here with him, she had no clue. And did she think this was awkward, yes she did.

Oh wait, it was coming back to her. The bastard tricked her. Just thirty minutes ago.

"_Accompany me to the beach." _

"_No. I'm not." She declined his invite._

"_I wont rape you. Come on we established this before." Chuck said, rolling his eyes, "Besides its not rape if you're willing."_

_Blair glared at him, "Who'd be willing to do you?"_

"_Hm, I find this amusing. I'm just asking you to come to the beach with me, and we're completely going to a territory I feel more comfortable in" he drawled. "We can stay here instead. And continue this sexual innuendo of yours."_

_Blair pursed her lips, "Stop being disgusting!"_

"_Come to the beach with me. The waves this time around is getting good." He repeated again. "You can't stay here all the time." _

"_Why? So you can oogle other girls while I sit down and get oogled by?!"_

"_Hm, that sounds like an idea."_

"_Bass…"_

"_It's a private beach, I assure you no ogling, except for us, ogling each other." He said coming closer to her. She put a hand on his chest and pushed him away._

"_EW. Gross. No. If its just me and you--,"_

"_The nauseating couple is coming." Talking about Dan and Serena of course. "I invited them to come, and grace me with their nauseating activities. Not anyone can go on that private beach." _

"_You're lying." She eyed him, obviously not trusting him one bit._

"_I might be. Depends. Would you rather come to the beach and spend time with nature, and me, of course…. Or just hangout here, all alone…just being the fuddy duddy you are and-."_

"_Ugh if it makes you shut up. Give me 50 minutes to get ready."_

"_30."_

"_45"_

"_Done."_

"_Dan and Serena are coming, right?" she stopped at the stairs, making sure again. _

"_Positive."_

"Such a liar." Blair muttered to herself. The little prick didn't have to try hard to get her down here, and he knew that. If she truly didn't want to go with him, she wouldn't. But she went along, which meant she did want to go. She didn't want to look like she enjoyed his company at all.

She loathed him.

She was now sitting down on a beach towel, just tanning, reading a book, but her eyes weren't on the book, it was mainly on Chuck, whom she thought was looking pretty fine, and he was busy playing with a dog.

Yes. A dog.

"Chuck… where did you get that dog?" she asked.

He grinned and ran back to her, the dog following suit. It was a black German Sheppard and it was huge. He dropped next to her and the dog came to bounce on Chuck licking his face. He chuckled like a little boy as the dog continued to lick his face. Blair couldn't do anything much except be disgusted by the whole thing, although Chuck being totally boyish was very cute.

Suddenly the dog turned to sniff Blair and jumped on her, making her scream.

"AH! Get it off!" she said not touching the dog. Chuck laughed and patted the dog. Basically urging it to lick Blair who was totally disgusted by dog saliva.

"Okay Hugh, be a gentleman and glide away, they usually come back for more after you deny their advances" He grinned grabbed his dog and pulling it away from her.

"Hugh? As in Hugh Hefner?" Blair said taking a towel and wiping goo off her face. Chuck just grinned, "You're so typical. Bass. Where did you steal this one? Ugh, thanks to Hugh, I smell."

"You totally do." He said, snickering as he saw Blair frown and quickly take out her perfume. "It's mine." He told her. "I keep him here in the Hamptons whenever I come down. As you know I own half of the estate from this corner to that." He pointed along the strip. "I just decided to stay in the Archibald summer house because he invited me. And of course, why should I pass up the chance of sharing a room with you?"

"Not like you did much with that chance." She muttered, and again she felt like slapping herself, where was her sentence filter?! Chuck obviously caught that and looked at her.

"Are you disappointed I didn't do anything to you at night?" he laughed, "Is that it?"

"WHAT? You have to be kidding. I'm grateful you don't come back at night and try to seduce me." She said looking at him like what he said was unbelievable.

He chuckled, "Waldorf, you noticed I was missing from the rooms at night, it kind of tips me off by saying you actually waited up for me." He said coolly. What he said just made sense to Blair as her eyes widened and she turned slightly red, he so caught on to her.

"Ugh, you wish." She said curtly, turning away.

"Blair, you miss me don't you?" he said in such a low and seductive voice. Why was it so hard to resist him whenever he put on that stupid Bass charm of his? "I don't deny that I missed you too." He looked at her face and let his hand trail down her cheek to her neck, then lightly touched her collarbone down to the middle of her chest, where Chuck leaned down so close to her lips.

"I don't miss you. I hate you." she said, her eyes transfixed onto his brown ones. She didn't know why she didn't mean what she said.

"I hate you too." He whispered, finally covering her mouth with his. She wished she had the will to push him away, but his lips were maneuvering themselves beautifully on hers. It was hard to resist a good kisser and Chuck was a fairly amazing kisser. Her hands came up to grip his shoulders as he deepened the kiss. She opened up her mouth to him and he gratefully pushed his tongue inside her hot mouth, he rolled on top of her, her grip on his shoulders still evidently strong.

He supported himself by putting both of his hands on either side of Blair's head and continued kissing her. It was so good, they both knew it. No matter how much Blair hated him for saying those words to her, for ruining her life, she couldn't deny the evident chemistry they both STILL had. And it had been 3 years. Sure, she's kissed a few guys in those 3 years, but none, none were as fantastic as Chuck Bass.

His body covered hers perfectly, and even if he was wearing board shorts and a thin sweater and she still had her bikini on, it felt like their bodies were on fire. She so shamelessly wanted to take both of their clothes off. She grabbed the lower hem of his sweater and brought it over his head, which he obliged getting out of. His mouth leaving hers for just a fraction of a second, and she whimpered from the lost of his mouth on hers.

Chuck chuckled and looked down at her, "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." He told her as he lowered his mouth onto hers again. She hungrily kissed him again while he untied the strings of her bikini top. Blair wasn't one for dirty sex, especially with the sand and all, but for one round of sinfully hot sex with Chuck, she'd make exceptions.

They both totally forgot they had a dog running around. Blair swore if that dog came jumping on them when they were doing it she'd kill it.

But it wasn't the dog that she wanted to kill.

"HEY! Chuck! Blair!"

Chuck stopped doing what he was doing, cursed loudly and rolled off Blair, his back flat on the beach towel. Blair quickly sat up and tied the back of her bikini top, composing herself, smoothening down her curls, erasing traces of Chuck on her.

Nate came up smiling at them, "There you guys are! We went back to the house but none of you were there, and Blair you left a note on the fridge, telling Serena you were at the Bass private beach. So we decided to join you." Then they saw Jenny come up behind him, in a Versace two piece. Blair wondered who the hell bought that for her, the bitch had no money for even the bottom half to save her life.

Blair shook her head, stupid fucking note. Then again, she should be grateful! She was about to have sex with Chuck Bass! The scum of the earth! But why was she so disappointed.

Jenny narrowed her eyes at Blair then Chuck, "We didn't come at a terrible time did we?"

"No. Jenny. In fact, I'm glad the both of you came. How was spa?" Blair said, smiling ever so fakely at Jenny. "Why don't the both of you join us." Minus Jenny, Blair thought. She then, smiled sweetly at Nate who beamed up when she did. Chuck totally noticed it and rolled his eyes.

"Fuck this." Chuck muttered under his breath as he stood up. "I'm just going to… play with Hugh." He brushed himself off. Blair looked at him, he was annoyed he didn't get to screw her, she knew that much. She felt the same way, just well more composed than he is, but he handled it pretty well.

"Yes, play with the dogs, that's what you do best, Chuck." Jenny said rudely. Chuck stared at her like she was a piece of shit on the ground.

"At least I'm not the poor female dog whom has no class belonging here.." He said smiling at her. "I suggest you shush that trap of yours, Little J. I've no mood to entertain your childish bull. Find someone of your age and background. Maybe then they'd give a damn. I'm going back to the house" He said, obviously annoyed with her. That definitely shut Jenny up. For that Blair stifled her smile. Nate just stared at Chuck, surprised at his outburst. Chuck didn't even look at him when he walked away.

He was clearly pissed they came to mess up their 'rekindling'.

"Hey Chuck, we can catch up tonight." She said, surprised by her move. It surprised Chuck too when he looked down at her… for a brief second she thought she saw a sparkle in his eyes, but that was gone and it was replaced with a smirk.

"Absolutely. There is much to catch up on. And I assure you, I wont be M.I.A, for your sake. Excuse me." He said turning around and waving his hand boringly. His dog ran up next to him.

"Wow, you and Chuck… seem to be on good terms now." Nate said, his voice slightly tinging with jealousy. Jenny just looked at him, her mouth agape.

Did Nate not just see Chuck insult her?! And here he was, talking about Blair?! Jenny thought incredulously.

"No, not really. We're just civil." She told Nate, "It's better than cutting each others throat out. Don't you agree?" she looked at Jenny when she said this. She gave Jenny a very conniving smile, Jenny frowned for a mere second before smiling back at her.

"Yes… I totally agree." Jenny said, her mind raking with questions. What did Blair Waldorf mean? Was she over their fight 3 years ago? Judging from the way Blair acted, she was so not over. She was probably fixing up some plan to destroy her.

"Girls the waves are looking great!" Nate said looking at the sea.

"Go ahead, honey." Jenny said in a sickeningly honeycomb voice that Blair refrained from barfing on.

"Yeah go ahead Nate, we'll join you in a second." Blair added. Nate nodded and trotted off to feel the waves.

"Nate's really cute." Blair said looking at Nate's perfect body.

"Blair, you've got to let Nate go. He's mine." Jenny said with a hard voice, "He's in love with me. And you've nothing to destroy me with.

Blair just smiled lying down on the beach towel, but propping herself up with her elbows.

"Did I say I wanted to destroy you? Come now, little J. Why the paranoia?"

"I know you Blair. You wont let a grudge go. Unless someone brainwashed you while you were in France." Jenny said staring at Blair whom just continued smiling, not giving anything away.

"Well, whatever it is. You couldn't destroy me then, Blair, you can't do anything to me now, we're not in high school." Jenny smirked, laying down the facts for Blair. Jenny knew Blair couldn't do anything to her. Not now. If they were in high school then, maybe, she'd be scared. But they're out of high school what could Blair possibly do?

Blair just smiled ever so beautifully, "That's where, you're wrong, and where my fun comes in, Jenny Humphrey." She put on her sunglasses, and stood up.

"Hey Nate!" Blair said strutting over to Nate who turned around and beamed.

"Come on Blair! The waves are getting good."

The waves are getting good all right.

XXX

A/n: Guys I suck, I know, but I was getting out the whole ep 18 phase. Lol. More shit with Jenny and Nate will happen in the next chapter. And of course, Chuck and Blairs 'catching up' in next chapter maybe? Hehe. Stay tuned. And as usual I **LOVE** reviews, it fuels me! And you guys ROCK! CB FOREVEERR.


	8. Consume me, Use me, Scheme with me

Disclaimer: If I did own it they would be ravishing each other in every episode.. So, it belongs to the respective creators.

As usual:

_Italicized gossip girl narration: GG's inside narration._

**Bolded ones: Published GG news.**

**A/N:** Okay guys so I officially suck for not updating. But I got caught up making CB videos and a new fiction 'Nothing like you and I' go check that out too. Shameless pimping. I'll be doing that often.

And because I fricking SUCK big time. For having not updated for about 3 months or so, I gave you a very uh charged up one. 90 of this chapter is uh well basically CB.

**WARNING**: ALSO THIS CHAPTER IS VERY VERY 'M' don't read this chap if well you don't read M stuff. Which leads me to change this fic entirely to an 'M' fic. So remember to find it in the 'M' corner okay lovelies.

Hope you all like it or I will stuff myself with cookies. Wait no, that's a good thing.

Chapter is dedicated to **all **my girls in the CW Chuck/Blair discussion thread, especially Christine and Katey for kicking my sorry ass to update since July…love you girls!!

MUCH love to my amazing beta: **Fefe, puresimplicityxo , **for enduring my badly written fic and making it readable even when she's sick, amazing!

**XXX**

**XXXXXXXX**

"Blair?" Chuck walked over to stand at the foot of her bed. The lights were off and she had her eyes closed. Chuck tried again. "Blair."

But she didn't stir. She was as stiff as a board. Now really, who sleeps like that? She usually stirred or moved when she heard sounds. Right now, she was shutting her eyes very tightly and grabbing her comforter (which Chuck assumed was a very uncomfortable way to sleep). He knew that she must be awake.

Nevertheless, he leaned down and breathed into her ear, making her neck tingle.

"Alright then Waldorf, not tonight." he whispered to her ever so softly.

He nodded before turning away, but her hand shot up and grabbed his arm.

He snickered as he turned around to look at her.

"Oh, forgive me Waldorf. Did I wake you?" he asked mischievously.

She glared at him through the darkness; the only light evident between them was the moonlight shining in from the outside.

"You said you'd come back early today."

"Couldn't wait?" he asked her with a dirty smirk.

Her face turned red. Thank goodness the lights were off. The only light shining into their room was the moonlight, and she sincerely hoped that he couldn't see her face.

"In your sordid messed up dreams, Bass." she huffed.

"Then why are you still holding my hand?" he asked her, and when she noticed this, she let go, but not before slapping his hand away from her. He chuckled as he climbed onto her bed and went to steal a kiss from her, but she pushed him right off the bed.

He sighed, "Okay, Blair. Mixed signals aren't helping me right now. I thought you wanted to 'catch up'."

Blair rolled her eyes, "You never change do you, Bass?"

Chuck frowned at her.

"Anything a girl says to you, you take it as a cue to screw them." she told him. "Doesn't catch up mean what it's supposed to anymore?"

Blair was just being difficult right now. She had actually been ready for him about 2 hours ago, but she had lost her heat now due to the fact that he hadn't come back in time. This pissed the fuck out of her. She obviously didn't know what he had been doing every night in coming back so late. But knowing Chuck, she had just assumed the obvious: screwing girls. She wasn't going to let him touch her after he had touched other girls.

When she said that, she saw Chuck's facial expression change. It went from being playful, to tired, to simply annoyed.

She was waiting for an insult or come back, or some sort of remark that was Chuck Bass appropriate.

But it never came. What came though, surprised her.

Chuck just nodded, still looking highly annoyed.

"Okay Blair. Fine. You want to 'catch up', let's catch up." he told her, walking over to make a drink for himself before dropping onto the couch. Then he just sat there looking at her expectantly.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, puzzled.

"Catching up." He answered her. He took a drink. "So, how was France?"

Blair blinked.

Chuck Bass wanted to…talk?

"It was alright." she said warily.

What was he up to? Chuck Bass didn't like talking. Was he humoring her?

His face was blank now though.

"How is Oxford?" he asked again.

Blair frowned.

"Bass, you don't sound the least bit interested in what I did or did not do in Oxford or France, so stop feigning interest." she told him.

"You said we needed to catch up, so we're catching up. Come on, talk. That's what you want isn't it? I insist, entertain me with your embellished life story." he said, sitting back with his scotch glass in one hand (which was dangling over the sofa armrest). His legs were crossed in his usual Chuck Bass manner whilst managing to look very delectable.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Why don't you entertain me?" she asked him instead.

He smirked.

"Blair, in the last 3 years I haven't changed that much. If were to entertain you, I wouldn't be sitting here." he told her. "I'd be sitting there." he said, gesturing to her bed with his scotch.

Blair turned red for a moment but she shook it off.

"Sounds innocent enough."

Chuck looked at her incredulously before cracking into a smile. Nothing with him was ever innocent.

"Above you." he said, giving away his intentions.

If Blair had turned red a moment ago, she was completely flushed now.

Damn Chuck and his ability to elicit even the slightest reaction from her.

"You are so abhorrent to the point where you can't even be any more heinous. You seem to always out-detest yourself." she told him.

Chuck, who was thoroughly enjoying this, just smirked.

"But you love it. Isn't that why you're wearing an explicitly ravishing night gown?" he pointed out, indicating towards her attire.

And honestly? What she was wearing screamed 'have sex with me.'

It was a really short red silk A-lined backless night gown. It was just begging to be touched. Blair looked down at herself and felt like smacking herself for wearing a gown that so blatantly screamed fuck me.

He pushed her onto the bed, and as she opened her mouth to say something nasty to him again, he seized this opportunity to crush his lips against hers, taking advantage of her open mouth to slide his tongue in. He knew that this was what she had been waiting for the whole night.

There was no other explanation. Chuck Bass was out screwing other girls and she was mad at him because of that. But it was like her body had taken over her mind.

She wound her arms around his neck and held on to him as she kissed him back with fervor, tasting him as much as he was tasting her. She sat up on her knees and so did he. Their mouths were still locked onto each other's as they got rid of their clothes and threw them onto the floor.

He tasted like scotch and cigarettes; a typical Chuck Bass taste. But tonight, it was laced with a candy sweetness, almost as if he had eaten something sweet.

After discarding the last garment in between them, Chuck slid his mouth from her lips down to the valley between her breasts. His hands and mouth were finding spots only he knew about, and Blair was honestly surprised that he remembered them. But as surprised as she was, she was completely and utterly turned on that he had. She was clinging on to him as his mouth and hands roamed all over her body.

Then…

He slid two fingers into her, making her gasp. She felt so wet and slick as his fingers pumped in and out of her. Her hips moved upwards to receive each of his thrusts quicker. His mouth roamed over her mouth, her neck, her chest, and he never lessened his pace.

"Say it Blair." Chuck whispered into her ear, before biting her earlobe. One of his hands was cupping one of her breasts whilst the other was satisfying her fire down below.

"No." she hissed, keeping strong.

She didn't want to beg him for anything. Chuck Bass was the devil incarnate. There was no way in hell (no pun intended) she would succumb to him. But she felt her resolve lessening every time his mouth touched her skin, or when his hand caressed her body, or when his skin simply touched hers. It was just intoxicating, and she felt his need; one that was as great as her need for him.

She wanted him so badly but she refused to give in. She hated him! But she loved how his touches made her react.

Then he stopped. He stopped nibbling on her ear, stopped caressing her bosoms and stopped paying attention to her needs below.

Her eyes shot up to look at him, half expecting a smirk.

"I swear to god if he smirks I'm going to fucking slap him." she thought to herself.

She was angry and her body was ready to malfunction due to the fact that she wanted…no, needed, his body so badly. But what she saw wasn't a dirty smirk. It was such a sexy look. It was obvious that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. His eyes were smouldering with passion and he was sweating profusely.

"Fuck me, Chuck." she finally gave in.

Her eyes, though doe eyed, still held that fiery passion as she looked up at him. Her lips were swollen from his kisses, her hair splayed out on the pillow. Her breasts were heaving up and down. Her appearance almost sent him over the edge.

However, it didn't stop him from giving her a victorious smile. The kind that Blair wanted to smack off of his face. But before she even had the willpower to lift up her hand, he got to her first.

He sank into her, and she felt herself gasp and grip tightly ontohis shoulders.

"Oh God." she gasped.

He was so big. But Blair had never forgotten how he felt. It had been so long since they had last slept together, but she would never forget his length, his size, and the feel of his heat.

This was what had been bugging her all these years. No man would ever measure up.

He continued pushing into her until he was all the way inside. She was breathing uncontrollably as he finally sunk all the way in.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

When she opened her eyes to look back into his brown ones, she nodded. With that, he started moving; slowly at first, making sure that she was adjusted to him. It had been so long since they had had this kind of contact. In fact, they had been just 17 the last time. It felt so good to be in her. No one else would ever compare. But hell, he hadn't realized that after 3 years, she still felt the best. What was it about her that made even simple sex so good?

The slick sounds of his movements inside of her were the only sounds in the room that accompanied their groans and whimpers. Chuck kept on thrusting into her and she consistently met him, thrust for thrust. She loved the feel of him pounding into her.

Chuck bent down halfway to lay his head on her forehead as he continued to quicken his pace. Blair was meeting him with every thrust, her nails were digging into his back, and they both knew that she would leave scars. She always did.

She let out a cry of pleasure when she felt herself come against him, causing her to shake underneath him. She collapsed, still hanging onto him as he continued thrusting into her, bruising her already sensitive nerves, making her shudder again when she felt him come inside of her. He continued thrusting in a little bit more, emptying himself into her before he too finally collapsed beside her, sliding out gently. Blair gasped as she felt him sliding out.

_Oh God, this had been so good._ She wanted to murmur this into his ear, but she didn't. She didn't want Chuck to bask in all his glory (when he was already doing so).

They didn't say anything to each other for a few moments, just letting it all sink in.

They had had sex, even after his cruel words had caused her to flee the country for 3 years. After everything they had been through, they were back to this stage again.

What to do? Acknowledge it? Ignore it?

They both breathed hard, catching their breaths, before Chuck sat up, supporting himself on his elbow. He looked down at her and smirked.

"I fucking _loved_ catching up with you Waldorf. We should do this more often."

Or, they could always bask in it.

Blair rolled her eyes at him.

"You just love it when you catch anything to fuck."

Chuck grinned.

"_Touché_, but I love fucking you more." he told her, as he turned and rolled back on top of her. His gave her a cheeky smile. "So, Waldorf, shall we continue catching up?" he asked, leaning down to kiss the side of her neck. "I lost you at…where were we?" he asked as he bent down to bite her shoulder blade.

"You weren't listening to me at all were you?" she said, rolling her eyes before letting out a small cry when he entered her swiftly once more.

"Hardly." he lied. He always listened to her every word.

"Typical." she said, before losing herself in him.

Even if they both knew it was a bad idea.

XXX

"Were you and Chuck…getting along during dinner?" Serena asked her best friend, while sipping her mojito. They were now sitting outside at the patio, drinks in hand, watching the moon over the beach water and listening to the calm breeze. The weather was extraordinarily beautiful that night.

"I was?" Blair asked, hiding a smile.

They had all had dinner in the same house that night. Jenny was obviously seated next to Nate, not giving him space to breathe. She was so worried that Blair might actually jump out of her seat and steal Nate away from her. Was she really that stupid? If had wanted to steal Nate, she would be taking her time to carefully plan things. She wouldn't do it if Jenny was around to stop her.

It was working though. Nate had given her his undivided attention for the last few days, causing Jenny to never let him out of her sight. It made Blair's day, knowing Jenny always had to watch her back.

Then, shortly after, to everyone's dismay, Chuck joined them for dinner, taking his seat next to Blair. While everyone was talking, Blair and Chuck had exchanged odd glances whilst occasionally speaking to each other. They weren't being overly suspicious though. They knew that everyone was watching and listening to them closely, even if they were only talking to everyone else. They just found it odd that they were on civilized speaking terms again.

"Yes, both of you were talking about the weather. Blair, you better not be sleeping with him." she warned her.

Blair rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Serena. Talking about the weather is code for sex."

Why was Serena so worried anyway? Serena and Chuck got along pretty well, minus their endless fighting when Serena had issues with Chuck once in a while. However, Blair wasn't lying. They had only been discussing the weather; something, which also happened to be their secret lingo for: "let's have sex tonight". Again.

"You're right." she nodded. "Just don't get too involved with him."

Blair scoffed, "Pshht, I would never get fully involved with that self absorbed jack ass."

There was some truth in her words. Sure, Blair loved sleeping with him. But being with him? She hadn't even thought about it. Chuck wasn't a committed person, nor was he a person that she could dream of spending the rest of her life with. He had shown that to her the last time she was here; when he had told her that she meant nothing to him. Nothing but a cheap horse.. She cringed, thinking about his words.

He was a jack ass and a asshole who cared only about himself. Getting involved with him was the worst idea anyone could ever have.

No. She was definitely not getting involved romantically with him.

She wasn't lying about that.

Plus, she wasn't done with him.

No, she wasn't.

How a few sentences scarred her for life she didn't know. But Chuck had a poisonous mouth, much like hers. What he said mattered and she hated that it mattered so much more to her, so much that she had let a few simple words drive her away from the place she called home. It had ruined her life, which is why she had plans of her own.

"It's just that he hurt you so much before. So much that you had to leave, causing stuff to happen. Everything got so messed up. I just don't want everyone going back down that lane." Serena rambled on, leaving out a whole load of details in her sentences, something which didn't go unnoticed by Blair.

"How do you know he hurt me?"

Serena looked at Blair and realized she was digging herself a hole.

"You told me remember? As you were leaving." she said, trying to save herself.

How did she let that slip?!

"No, I didn't tell you what he said. I also didn't tell you he was my main reason for leaving. In fact, I didn't tell you much about Chuck. And NO, he was not the main reason why I left!"

Damn, she was rambling as much as Serena. Did rambling so much make the most darned words slip out of your tongue?? Apparently so.

"What do you mean 'everyone going back down that lane'?"

Blair sat up from the lazy chair and eyed Serena, trying to squeeze details from her. Seriously, what was Serena so worried about? She was hiding something from her. Blair knew it.

"You're hiding something from me S."

Serena bit her lower lip. Obviously Blair wouldn't drop it that easily. How was she going to get out of this? Even if she lied to her, Blair would know. She always knew. The girl was sharp.

Before Blair could interrogate her further, the devil himself came gliding out, and when he saw the two prettiest girls in the UES sitting there, his smirked widened.

"Evening ladies." he said, eyeing Serena and then Blair. "It's like I'm a kid walking into a candy store."

Blair rolled her eyes at him and gave him a fake smile.

"A kid who'll only have jawbreakers and cavities the more he speaks." she said in a light sing song voice.

"I don't know if you know this, but I do like jawbreakers. Painful but sweet." he said, walking closer to them, his eyes transfixed on Blair. One hand was in his pocket and the other was holding, of course, a scotch glass.

"Mmmm." Blair eyed him back. So typical of him to turn such simple words into a sexual connotation. "Too much of it can break a tooth…or few."

Serena felt like she was in the middle of some odd flirting session.

"Okay, stop! This candy shop talk is reminding me of that terrible 50 cent song." Serena said, putting her hands out to stop the both of them. "I'm going to go." she said, standing up.

"So soon S? I can move on to lollipops if you don't like jawbreakers." he said, smirking.

Serena gave him a dirty look as she walked past him.

"That's why I'm leaving!" she said. Before she disappeared, she stopped in her tracks and turned around. "You," she pointed at Chuck, "don't disturb her too much."

"We've been sharing a room for the last 4 days, S. I've done more than that." he told her.

Blair's eyes shot up to glare at Chuck, but Serena didn't notice anything as she rolled her eyes and left to look for Dan.

"Tell the entire world why don't you?" she said, still glaring at him.

"Tell them what exactly?"

He stood in front of her.

"Tell them that you can't get enough of me?"

"No. That you are an egotistical jackass. And for your information, I can get enough of you, and I have. I'm sick of you."

However Chuck wasn't fazed. He just smiled down at her and took a sip of his scotch.

"Well if you say so. And here I was, bearing new information." he said, smirking. "But alas, with that attitude, I'll keep it to myself."

He turned around as if to walk away, but he heard Blair's 'ugh' very loudly, and he knew he had gotten to her.

"What is it? It better be worth my time." she said. She hated that he had all of this information and she had no choice but to rely on his sources, as she hadn't been in the country for 3 years. It was a bit hard to maintain your contacts when you'd been away for so long. Besides, Chuck had ALL the contacts she needed. He was efficient that way.

"Remember our contract deal." he reminded her.

Blair scoffed, a kiss was nothing compared to what they had just done the night before.

He chuckled when he saw her face.

"Maybe I should up the contract agreement." he said, walking closer to her.

Blair looked up at him and sighed.

"Come any closer and I won't _just_ break our contract." She batted her eyelids at him while sipping her mojito.

Chuck smirked, knowing that she meant what she had said.

He slipped out a card from the pocket of his pants.

"Dr. Henry Andersen."

"And how can this presumably old person help me?" she asked, taking the card away from him. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the business card.

"I don't know, you tell me." Chuck said, smiling mischievously at her.

_**Chairman  
**__Dr. Henry Andersen__  
Student Financial Services  
Yale Achievement Scholarship Award_

"A friend of a friend helped pulled some strings, so you, Waldorf, have a meeting with Dr. Henry Andersen this Wednesday." he added. He was pleased by the reaction he got from her.

She felt a huge urge to kiss him ferociously right now, but she had more things up her sleeves so she had to hold her urge back.

She had to play with him some more.

Blair smiled at Chuck.

"Bass, I won't ask where you got this, but are you sure the CIA hasn't hired you yet?"

He smiled proudly, taking pride in the situation.

"Still a perve, but I'm still thinking of taking up the profession of defending my country."

She grinned widely at him. She couldn't help smiling when she was around him. He had had that effect on her back then, and he had the same effect on her now. Oh how she hated it. But he was the ONLY person in this world who was ever on par with her in the scheming business.

"You're more useful than I thought you would be."

"When was I never useful?"

"Most of the time." she said, making it Chuck's turn to scoff.

"We're perfect schemers; perfect in bed, perfect in scheming…just perfect." he reminded her as he stepped closer towards her, their chests practically touching as he looked down at her.

She had to agree with him on that. He raised his finger to trail it across her collarbone, eliciting a slight pleasurable shiver from her.

"Are you going to further utilize me then, since I am oh so very useful?" he asked in a low seductive voice.

She smiled impishly at him, leaning closer towards him. Their lips were nearly touching.

"Perhaps." she whispered, her lips close to his.

Chuck frowned, that wasn't the answer he had been expecting.

"Maybe?"

"Yes, maybe." she said, smiling naughtily like there was another scheme brewing in her mind. "For now, I have_ another_ person to make use of." she said, before turning around to walk back into the house, leaving an annoyed Chuck out on the patio.

XXX

_Oh how the weather is sunny for both our evil schemers. You know what they say: evil conniving schemers stick together and sleep together. C and B have rekindled both their reproductive and productive relationships with each other; sounds more dangerous than nostalgic. Doesn't this remind you of their yester years?_

_But who else is B going to use in her cryptogenic plans to destroy little J? Better yet, who else is on her list of: to-destroy? There are some things up B's sleeve that she's been keeping on the down low, and we'd sure love to find out wouldn't we?_

_But till then,_

_You know you love me._

_XOXO,_

_Gossip Girl_

**XXX**

A/N: Hope ya like that, and do review for love. Cause I love your reviews and it makes me write my chapter more quickly? Next chapter would HOPEFULLY be up I hope. Lol.

Also has everyone seen season two up till now? Im SOOO happy with the massive CBness they're giving us to make up for season 1 lack of CB interaction. I see episode 3 is going to be a freaking B L A S T! I don't know about you guys but I think Marcus is a fruit and even more confused than Nate and I never thought that was possible! And I have come to a newfound like for Nate. However season 2 is CB season! WOOT!


	9. Ride with the Devil and the Queen

**Disclaimer**: If I did own it they would be ravishing each other in every episode.. So, it belongs to the respective creators.

As usual:

_Italicized gossip girl narration: GG's inside narration._

**Bolded ones: Published GG news.**

**A/N:** I hate myself. I have not updated. I am SOOO SOOO sorry. SOO sorry! I promise to update more, and I promise to reply your reviews. I am a terrible person! This chapter is insanely long to make up for my crappiness in updating and uh its **"M"** DUH! and the next chap will be up soon! Thanks to those who still read this and review. Its your reviews of love that keeps me writing this… that and my humongous love for CB….and again, THEY OWN!

MUCH love to my amazing beta: Fefe, puresimplicityxo , for enduring my badly written fic and making it readable!

**~*~*~*~*~**

Nate. Nathaniel Archibald, her childhood love. He was everything she wanted in a man. Her fairytale prince, the one person she thought she'd marry. It didn't turn out that way though. How did things get so messed up between them? They had had such a perfect thing going on.

Then she remembered Serena… and Chuck.

Correction. It was as perfect as Britney Spear's marriage that's for sure. She always thought about what could've been if she hadn't slept with Chuck and if Nate hadn't slept with Serena; how things might have been perfect for them…

She wondered if Nate thought of these things too. Did it haunt him at night, like it did her?

Nate was sitting on the beach, watching the calm waves and the moon in the horizon. It was a beautiful night and he didn't want to be stuck in the house all night long, so after dinner, and after Jenny had bounced off to call her friends, he decided to sit down on the beach to get some fresh air. Lately, Jenny had been suffocating him, like he had no space to breathe and even if it was kind of annoying, it was also nice of her to suddenly have immense interest in him again. However, another girl had been invading his thoughts and he felt guilty about it.

"Nate." Blair smiled as she walked up behind him.

His eyes lit up when he saw her and this reminded Blair of the way he used to look at her; the way he had looked at her after the cotillion.

"Blair, what brings you out here?" he asked her.

"Nothing, I just saw you out here." She looked around, "May I join you?"

"Of course!" Nate patted the sandy ground next to him. To his surprise Blair did sat down next to him which was surprising considering she hated sand.

"Oh, are you cold?" He took off his jacket and placed it around her.

"Thank you." she said, hugging his jacket and breathing in his scent. It was the same scent from when he was in high school and it brought back many memories; many happy and sad ones. She hadn't forgotten how quickly he had dumped her.

"Why aren't you inside with Jenny?" Blair asked.

"Ahhh, she's on the phone with her friends." He shrugged, "She's telling them what she bought and what she did so I didn't think I was needed."

Blair smirked; Jenny wasn't very efficient in guarding her boyfriend.

"Plus I needed fresh air. Everyone needs it once in awhile to get away from people." he told her, smiling.

She smiled back. "Yeah, getting away from people sometimes is a good idea." She nodded. She knew the feeling. Running away always felt revitalizing.

"Not always a good idea." Nate turned to look at her. "I missed you Blair." he told her. "You shocked everyone when you left." he said sincerely. "Even me."

"Nate… I'd prefer it if we didn't talk about that." She shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh yeah, yeah, definitely. It's not something…well, it's in the past." he agreed with her.

"Yes, in the past." She nodded. "But I missed you too Archibald." She looked at him and smiled.

It was then that she felt Nate's lips on hers.

**~*~*~*~*~**

If Chuck knew Blair had left him to attend to another man, he would've thrown a bitch. In fact, that was what he did when he stood at the patio and watched Blair walk up to Nate and start talking to him. She was a little bit too close to Nate for his liking.

He was standing at the patio, drinking his scotch and smoking when he saw Blair walking up to Nate who had been sitting down on the beach for the last hour.

He shouldn't be feeling anything for her. He should just treat her like a piece of meat like he does everyone else. But why did his heart plummet when he saw her with Nate? Why did his breath hitch and his mind go into a frenzy? Why? He knew women weren't to be trusted, especially if that woman's name was Blair.

He watched them talk for a little bit, and he figured nothing much but talk would happen. But it was then that he saw Nate lean down and capture Blair's lips in his own.

Chuck felt like he could break his scotch glass in his hands the moment he saw it. His eyes widened and his heart burned. He could literally feel his heart burn as he watched them kiss.

He downed his scotch in a second. The minute they broke away from the kiss, Chuck stood up and walked into his room. What the fuck was WRONG with him? Why was he getting so worked up over this? He shouldn't be! Blair was nothing to him! Just a piece of meat; a summer fling.

That's what they always were before anyway, a fling.

_A fling you had feelings for._

"Shit. Talk about soliloquies." Chuck muttered angrily. "Great, now I'm talking to myself." He trod over to his scotch stash and poured himself another drink.

XXX

Nate kissed her! Nate kissed her! What the hell just happened? She stared at him with wide brown eyes, and this worried Nate.

"Oh crap, Blair I didn't mean to do that!" he stuttered, "I mean I did, but, it was…Blair, I don't know what to say." He blushed, his blue eyes full of worry.

"It's… its okay." Blair said in a soft tone.

"I really am sorry, I don't know what came over me." He apologized even more.

"No, Nate. That's alright." She said, giving him a small smile. "I guess we both miss certain aspects of our life." She stood up. "There are some things that are meant to be and some aren't."

She leaned down and gave him a kiss on his cheek, which warmed him. His heart gave a flip flop when she did it.

She turned to leave when he called out to her again.

"You've grown Blair." he told her.

Blair looked at him and smiled, "No. Not really. Goodnight Archibald." She turned to go back to the house, leaving Nate with a smile on his face.

**~*~*~*~*~**

"What are you trying to do?" he asked, grabbing her hand when she walked into their room.

"Ugh, Bass." she said, pulling her hand away from him. "Do what? And you reek of alcohol!"

"With Nate. Don't tell me that that was an innocent kiss, although it did look amateur to me." He leaned down making sure she understood him. "Tell me, did you like it?"

"Oh." She shrugged, "Have you resulted to stalking now? Do you still get kicks out of watching your best friend and some girl get it on?" she said flippantly. "Not that it's any of your business." She attempted to brush past him but he wouldn't let her go. "And yes, I did like it." she countered back.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him.

"It might not be, but since he's my best friend, it is pretty much my business." he told her. "He has a girlfriend."

Blair frowned, "So? Since when have you had a problem with infidelity?" she asked him. "You're amazing in that department." she reminded him.

His eyes darkened, "So you admit to screwing with him?" his grip on her tightened.

Blair narrowed her eyes at him, "I don't have to admit shit to you Bass. Honestly, couldn't you just mind your own business for once?"

"Unless you still love him?" he asked her slowly.

Blair's eyes flashed a little and she looked away. Chuck didn't know why his heart scrunched up a little at her small gesture. He let her go and sighed.

"You still do?" he asked her quietly.

"_Please say no. Say No_." he thought.

"Why, do you want to help me?" she asked cheekily "If so you can handle Humphrey the hustler for me." She hadn't actually answered his question but Chuck didn't really want to hear a _Yes_ or _No _answer.

Chuck rolled his eyes, "Wow Blair, what do you take me for? I did it once, I won't do it again." He eyed her sexily and it gave her pulsations. "Plus, little Hump hates me."

"What Bass? I didn't think you'd have a problem snagging your best friend's girlfriend." she said, quirking a brow.

"Hell Waldorf where did you learn that language from? What the hell did Europe do to you?" he asked her chuckling, "Whatever they did to you I definitely like it." He winked, "Plus, I know how insane European ladies are like so I wouldn't be surprised."

Blair scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Obviously. I'd figure Chuck Bass sperm has traveled its way to Europe by now."

"In fact, since 3 years ago." He corrected her, and he laughed at her disgusted expression. He grabbed her by her waist and drew her close.

"Shall I let it travel to home land now?" he asked her, his face extremely close to hers. This elicited a worst response from her than before.

"Oh my God, Chuck Bass! Can you be anymore disgusting?!" She smacked his arm hard, but even if it stung, he held onto her and crashed his lips against hers.

How it turned from getting mad at her, to finding out she possibly still had feelings for Nate to joking around to this, was beyond Chuck. They had carnal urges for each other since the day they touched each other and they couldn't stop.

He carried her over to and deposited her down on his bed. Their clothes were off in the blink of an eye and in no time, they were both moving at a rhythmic pace with each other until they both fell into oblivion.

**~*~*~*~*~**

"YO! Man, wake up! It's time to go home!"

Chuck stirred, "Huh? What man? It's too early!" He buried his head under the pillow.

"Man it's 12 in the afternoon! Our limo is here!" Nate said, grabbing the pillow away from Chuck.

"They can wait!" he muttered.

"Yeah they sure can but we won't. Come on man, time to go back to the city." Nate took the pillow and beat Chuck over the head with it.

"Ugh, fine." Chuck muttered, and that's when his eyes popped up and jerked up with lightning speed, checking to see if Blair was still next to him.

"Hey dude, stop flashing me." Nate said when Chuck sat up, abruptly exposing to Nate his hairy chest and somewhat part of his lower torso. Chuck smirked and pulled his sheets up to cover his lower body.

"Nothing you haven't seen before." Chuck said, and this made Nate scrunch up his face.

"Chuck. You have to know our level of bromance as you call it… has its limits."

Chuck laughed.

"I don't know how Blair could sleep in the same room as you and not be disgusted." Nate shook his head. Wow, Chuck thought, everyone in the house was totally oblivious to their late night rendezvous that's for sure.

He looked at Nate and wondered if Blair still loved him. It didn't settle well with him at all. Did she forget that Nate was the one who dumped her as quickly as she had dumped him? Shouldn't she feel the same pain he had when she dumped him?

Then again, they were never together to start with, so why was he getting so worked up for? It was in the past. It should stay dead, along with the feelings he had had for her then.

"Yo man." Nate's voice brought Chuck's attention back to him.

"Yeah?"

"I was just saying, yesterday I messed up." Nate said, looking out the window to where the girls and Dan were packing their stuff into the limo. Or rather, ordering Dan to pack their stuff into the limo for them.

"Oh God, here we go." Chuck thought. Nate was going to confess his heart out. Chuck sighed and flopped his face back onto the pillow.

"Why do you say that Nathaniel?" Chuck asked in a muffled voice. "It's alright if you didn't like the scallops Serena made and lied about it. They were terrible."

"No! Not that!" Nate said. Then he sighed.

"I…" he walked over to Chuck's bed and sat on it.

Heh, Nate wouldn't like to know that he and Blair had just had sex on that bed.

"I kissed Blair yesterday." he said after inhaling a ton of air.

Nothing Chuck didn't know already. How could he react to this? Surprised? Angry?

He turned to his side ad patted Nate's shoulder.

"Haha, Nathaniel, I'm proud of you. You're tapping two asses in one go." Assholey?

"This is no joke, Chuck." Nate said gruffly. "I have a girlfriend."

_That didn't stop you from macking on your girlfriend's best friend._

Damn, thank God he had learned to control his mouth. He nodded and sat up. Nate was emitting guilt like no one's business.

"Yes. Yes you're right. You have a girlfriend." This was the perfect time to act. "What would she think?"

"You think I should tell Jenny?" Nate asked Chuck, who shook his head.

"Hell no! She'd be extremely upset and you'd have more drama than you could handle yourself." Chuck told him. What he said made sense.

"Good idea." Nate nodded. "But Chuck, kissing Blair brought back so many memories."

_Tell me about it._ Chuck thought again, his eyes narrowing at what Nate had said. What effect did this woman have on them?!

"Did it now?" he looked elsewhere.

"Yeah, I don't know. Since she came back, all these mixed up feelings just… ah, it's hard to explain! You wouldn't know how I feel, you've never liked anyone before."

The way Nate said it pissed Chuck off, but he kept his calm. What did Nate know about him? Nate didn't know Chuck that well at all, and this bothered Chuck.

Chuck had given the impression that he wasn't capable of feeling and that was how he wants to be portrayed.

No one knew that there was only one girl he had ever had feelings for, and no one should know that. Besides, that was a long time ago.

"Yeah you're right, it sounds complicated. But take it from an outsider's point of view. You and Jenny have something going on… don't mess that up." Ooo Chuck was lying out of his teeth again.

"You don't like Jenny." Nate eyed him, surprised with his reaction. "What happened to tap both?"

"What? Since when?" Chuck asked, "I might not acknowledge her in the best of ways, but she's a sweet little girl." Chuck felt like he could vomit sunshine. He felt 17 again, lying and manipulating to keep something he wanted.

"Man, I DID say tap both but you wouldn't do it." He shrugged. "So that option is out the door."

He was sure he wasn't in love with Blair; he just wanted to own her, nothing else. He kept on telling himself that, the same things that he had told himself in high school.

Nate nodded again, listening to his best friend. You would imagine someone to be wary of Chuck's words after they went through so much of scandal in their high school years together. But Nate trusted Chuck easily because Chuck did have good points and Nate couldn't think for himself most of the time.

"Yeah, I'll just act normally around them." He nodded. "Thanks man." He patted Chuck's shoulder, "Hurry up and pack, we really have to get home. I miss New York." He walked out of the room, leaving Chuck to flop back onto his bed.

This was _so_ déjà vu.

**~*~*~*~*~**

"Not bad Cabbage Patch." Blair walked up beside him. "Serena has told me you've written some literary works which have been published in Yale."

Dan who was lugging Blair's luggage and dumping it in the limo grinned happily, "Oh! Serena told you! That's nice of her!" he grinned proudly.

"Um, no, that's annoying of her. She bored me to death with stories about you." she said shooting Dan down as quickly as she had raised him up.

"Oh well. Then you shouldn't have mentioned it… and shot me down." Dan muttered.

"Oh hush." Blair said, "I did say you didn't do a bad job. For Yale to actually pick up your mediocre work, you must be… at least a quarter worthy for them." Yale was Blair's number 1 college to go to… until her high school life ruined all her plans.

But Oxford was just as good, or even better.

Dan chuckled, "You have an odd way of praising people."

Blair fumed, "Well get used to it, that's the closest thing I can do to people like you."

"But thank you. I mean, it must be flooding somewhere right now because I've gotten a compliment from Blair Waldorf, wicked witch of the Upper East Side." he said, touching his chest and bowing.

"SERENA!" Blair called out, "Cabbage patch just said something mean to me!"

Dan's eyes widened, "Hey! Hey! That's a compliment!"

"DAN! Be nice to Blair!" they both heard Serena call out from inside the house. She emerged carrying another one of her small bags. "Be nice Dan." She placed her bag into the limo.

He looked at Blair, "But but that's a compliment. I would've thought you would like it."

Blair smirked, "As much as you liked _my_ compliment."

Surprisingly, Blair had gotten along with Dan pretty well in the last few days that they were staying in the Hamptons. Whenever Blair was hanging out with Serena, Dan was there because evidently he wasn't best friends with anyone in the house. Chuck hated him and while Nate did talk to Dan a lot, he was being hogged by Jenny.

Jenny didn't like how Blair and her brother were getting along. That just messed up the whole course of the universe. She stood by her boyfriend's limo and watched them. But why did she care? She had lost communication with her brother when she became the new Queen Bee after Blair left. Her brother hadn't accepted her for who she'd become, but she was happier being Queen Bee and she never regretted it. She got into Yale, got the guy of her dreams, had tons of friends…

It was perfect, right? She looked over at Nate who was loading her stuff in the limo for her. He had avoided looking at Blair the entire morning.

"I'm taking my own limo back." Chuck told them when he walked down in plaid slacks and a yellow un-tucked dress shirt; a red key scarf tied around his neck. He wore shades, and for some odd reason, this simple but chic attire turned Blair on. He looked so good in the most outrageous things!

"Thank god!" Serena said. She couldn't stand another few hours listening to Chuck's sexcapades again. "I shotgun the front!" She bounced in.

"Huh? Why man?" Nate asked.

He chuckled. As something big and hairy ran up from behind them, nearly tripping Nate.

"I got bored and decided to bring Hugh back, it didn't let go of my pants just now when I went to visit it." The dog stupidly ran around Chuck's legs after it attempted to trip Nate. "Plus you know how some people…" his eyes shot to Jenny, "Don't like furry things."

"Really?!" Nate laughed and patted the dog.

"… Chuck Bass has a dog?!" Dan gaped at the dog, "Are you sure it's not evil either? It's too cute to be evil."

Chuck narrowed his eyes, "Watch it Humphrey, it's trained to rip people to shreds."

"CHUCK!" Serena shouted from inside the limo.

"Just saying." Chuck shrugged, placing his luggage into his limo.

"Mr. Archibald, there's not enough space for all the luggage." Nate's driver said.

"Oh." Nate looked to see a couple of bags that couldn't fit into the already full trunk. "Oh man that's a problem."

"That's alright. I only have one bag in my trunk; as long as it's not Humpty's luggage." Chuck said.

"Those are mine." Blair said.

"Blair you brought so many bags! I thought I helped you put in 2 already!" Serena said, sticking her head out from the limo.

"I brought 4…" Blair told her.

"Even better." Chuck grinned. "Maybe you can ride with me too." he offered. Anyone who knew Chuck Bass would know he meant that in the dirtiest way possible.

Blair rolled her eyes, "No thank you." she refused. "I'll just put my bags in your limo and you can drop it by my house." She told him.

He shrugged, "Okay sure." His driver went to take Blair's bags and Nate saluted Chuck and they both agreed to meet up that night for drinks. Everyone went inside the limo, but Blair stood outside and walked over to Chuck.

"Thank you for that, Bass."

"My pleasure. Anytime for you." He opened the limo door and his dog brushed past Blair and nearly made her trip. Chuck grabbed her before she fell, and they were painfully aware of their proximity. Once he touched her, she felt hot all over.

"That dog is insane!" Blair told him as she pulled herself away from him.

"Which is why I like him" he grinned. "Are you sure you don't want to ride me?"

Blair's eyes flashed, "You mean ride with you?" she corrected him.

"That's good too. We can do it together. Like yesterday." he snickered. Blair blushed crimson red. They had had a fantastic time riding each other the night before, she remembered that too well.

"Nope, no thanks!" she turned away from him.

"Well, alright if you enjoy sitting with sunshine and daisies and the girl you're going to destroy and the old ex for the next 3 hours, be my guest." he snickered.

Blair closed her eyes and inhaled in enough oxygen to run through her body.

She walked over to Nate's limo and stuck her head inside. Come to think of it, everyone was in couples in that car. She couldn't stand the Humphreys and Serena would be too busy sucking face with Cabbage patch anyways. And Jenny, oh Jenny would be pawing Nate all over.

"I've changed my mind. I just realized, there's so many of us in here and just one idiot in there." she said, pointing to Chucks limo. "I figured I'd save oxygen for everyone and just take the next ride."

"What?" Nate suddenly sat up, "With Chuck?"

Jenny glared at Blair, "No it's a good idea. I mean we're all in couples. Blair would feel left out."

Blair smirked at her. Jenny oh Jenny.

"It's alright! We're not going to make out or … or anything like that so you won't be uncomfortable." Nate said, and this made Jenny gape at him stupidly. Dan was looking from Nate (who was looking at Blair like she was a shiny coin) to Blair (who looked like she didn't give a shit) and then to his sister who was on the edge of her seat, glaring at Blair.

Did he miss something here?

"No, it's alright." Blair shrugged, "I wouldn't have cared if you had an orgy going around, being friends with Chuck Bass doesn't surprise anyone anymore." Blair said nonchalantly.

"Don't let him touch you Blair!" Serena warned.

"I have pepper spray." she assured Serena. "That's how I fended myself for the last week I bunked with the perv." she lied.

"Good!" Serena nodded in approval but she still held suspicion in her eyes. Before anyone else (especially Nate) could say anything else, she closed the door and walked over to Chuck who was leaning handsomely against his limo.

The other limo drove away and now only Chuck and Blair were left. He opened the limo door.

"I knew you wouldn't pass up the chance to ride me again."

"Ride WITH you, Chuck." she corrected him again, sliding into the limo, the dog jumping up on her.

"That's good too. I said we could ride together." he chuckled. "That's a better idea than mine."

Suddenly Blair thought taking the sickening lovers limo would have been a better idea than this.

Her phone vibrated.

_B, u better not be doing… icky stuff with C_

_-S_

_Get off my back. I'm good Mum._

_-B_

_B, I'm blonde but not stupid. I see something._

_-S_

_Yes, like your big blonde head or is that cabbage's patch over sized head?_

_-B_

_B, I'm serious. Don't get involved with him. U spend 2 much time with him_

_-S_

_So? C was my old friend before. Me and Nate are cool now 2._

_-B_

_This is CHUCK, B. _

_-S_

_And you're annoying, S. I'm fine._

_-B_

_I hope so. Both of u behave._

_-S_

Chuck so enjoyed torturing her. He chuckled and looked out the window while she texted whoever it was she was texting.

Then his cell phone went off; a message from his step sister.

_Don't touch her._

_-S_

_Wtf? A little 2 late for that don't u think? Im ravishing her as we speak._

_-C_

_I don't know what u guys r doing, but I trust u both. ESP you!_

_-S_

_Since when does my promise mean n e thing to u? _

_-C_

_Since I promised you I wouldn't tell any1 wat u did!_

_-S_

Chuck's mood automatically changed and his jaw clicked.

_U make it sound like I did something horrible. Stop bringing it up._

_-C_

_Just be careful chuck. I might dislike u but that doesn't mean I don't care._

_-S_

_Give me a kiss and we're good._

_-C_

_Disgusting. Behave chuck.I just don't want bad stuff to happen to either of u again._

_-S_

Chuck looked out the window and closed his phone. His face was hard, like he was thinking hard. Was this really worth it? Serena didn't know they'd been sleeping together for the last few days…

And it wasn't like he had feelings for her again right? He just wanted a good fuck with Blair Waldorf and goodness knows she's a freak in the sheets. This obsession on her had nothing to do with his feelings for her.

He knew his feelings for her had died a long time ago.

Right?

"Chuck?" Blair called out, and he turned around. "Are you alright? You got quiet all of a sudden, which is not such a bad thing."

He broke into a grin, "Oh? Now, now Waldorf, why don't you just downright tell me you want my whole hearted company?" he moved closer to her.

"Come any closer and I'll pepper spray you." She warned.

His face leaned down close to hers, "You don't own pepper spray."

She frowned, how the hell did he know if she owned it or not?

"You're a more taser person than a pepper spray one." he teased.

For some odd reason she laughed at that.

And for his own reasons, his lips touched hers.

And for her own reasons as well, she kissed him back. His arms automatically engulfing her small waist and they tossed and turned in the moving limo. Each move triggering their memory of their first night together.

The night that changed their lives.

His hands slipped under her cute orange summer dress and his hands felt the undersides of her breast, through her bra. He unclasped it and it fell off her easily. His mouth never left hers as he ravaged her, and ravaged her good. Blair pushed him against the leather seat as her long leg went over his waist, straddling him. She started unbuttoning his yellow shirt, while her mouth crashed onto his. She never wanted someone sexually this much before. She just had sex with him all night long, and now here she was, with the same bastard, dry humping him through their clothes while she hastily tried to get rid of them.

Chuck's hips thrusted upwards, his evident hardon poking blair's centre, making her insanely wet in such a short span of time. His big hands roamed her flat stomach and traveled its way back up to her breast where he kneaded them gently, his thumbs massaging her nipples, making them more erect than it already was. Blair impatiently shoved the shirt off his shoulders and undid his cute plaid pants. His erection jutted out, all ready to take her. He groaned when she touched him and pumped him slowly. He paid the same respect to her when one hand slid from her breast all the way down to her wet centre. He pushed the small thong aside and slipped two fingers in, teasing her. She moved her hips around his fingers as they moved in her.

She threw her head back in ecstasy exposing her beautiful neck to him. He loved the nape of her neck. His fucking weakness. His free hand slid to the small of her back to push her forward so his lips could come into contact with her beautiful neck which he bit down on. She moaned even louder. This was getting too much for her. She released him, and continued moving up and down his fingers. Chuck knew where this was going and he smirked.

"Impatient are we?"

"Insult me and fuck yourself Bass, or shut up and fuck me it's your choice." she said in a breathless voice, her eyes flaming into his. He sighed, how England has dirtied the queen up.

"Mmmm, i don't mind, if I can see you fuck yourself." he said giving her such a devilish smile. Fuck, she was riding with the devil. How could she forget? She gritted her teeth and was prepared to move away from him because she was annoyed. Fine! Who cares, she could do it herself! But then when he stopped her by gripping her waist. She grinned. She knew he couldn't wait either.

He grabbed a packet from one of his limo drawers and rolled it on quickly. She rolled her eyes. Chuck Bass, always safe and ready to go.

"But know what I'd rather fuck you instead." And with that he guided her to sit on him. Filling her up entirely. Like the perfect match. They both moaned when they felt each other, melting in the pleasure they craved from each other. She leaned into him and kissed him shamelessly. He kissed her back with much fervor.

So what if she still liked Nate? So what if he screws around with her even more than he intended to.

It's not like he loved her. Right?

"Ride me." he whispered into her ear before biting down on her earlobe making her moan. And she did.

Screw the past. It didn't matter.

It didn't matter that the dog was there watching either.

XXX

_Nothing is ever dull when we're following the lifestyles of the rich and famous. Seems like C &B can't keep their hands or should I say 'claws' off each other. B&D surprisingly getting along. Shouldn't Lil J be threatened? Oh wait! She is! With her little boyfriend N. When will N suddenly get a clue? We hope never. We all know how we love his lost little boy looks._

_What baffles me the most is, what are S and C hiding? _

_So the summer in the Hamptons has come to an end, but the scandals haven't. Keep on guessing UES-ers. Until then, _

_You know you love me._

_XOXO,_

_Gossip Girl_

_~*~*~*~*~_

**A/n:** What, did you really think i'd end this chapter without some limo lovin'? giggles. Also for once im not lying, hahaha, chap 10 will be up somewhere this week or next… not in the next 5 months, I sware. Lol! Love the feedback! Or no more sex for you! Dorota's orders.


	10. Keep the secrets coming, please

**Disclaimer:** If I did own it, they would've been happily married now. So, it belongs to the respective creators who should REALLY start fixing up their stupid mess and give us our CB!

Notes: Wow uhm I know I SUCK. But thanks to reviews and PMs I got from awesome readers of this fic, I have updated. AND YOU GUYS ARE tres awesome for dealing with me, LOL! In fact those of you would like to know I have pre wrote some of the upcoming chapters. I can't promise I'll post it soon because whenever I promise I'll post soon it becomes 5 months later. AND I AM SORRY! ON a side note, GG sucks without CB. SO I WANT CB NOW!!! Thanks to FEEF, my lovely beta for this!!!

As usual:

_Italicized gossip girl narration: GG's inside narration._

**Bolded ones: Published GG news that is sent to everyone via E-blasts.**

**XXX**

Blair Waldorf tried not to regret what she did. No, this is the new Blair Waldorf who doesn't regret whatever she does. She plans things; she makes sure she doesn't regret decisions or actions.

So why the hell did she let the bastard in?

That wasn't part of the plan. In fact, sleeping with him wasn't part of any plan. The 3 hour limo ride was in fact very, well, pleasurable one might say but it didn't stop her from putting her forehead against the window and telling herself what an idiot she was.

She felt his hand rub up and down her thigh. She felt herself getting tingles from his touch. She felt like a slut! She just screwed him for the last hour and a half and she still wanted more.

"Right Chuck you can stop doing that now." she told him when she shoved his hand away from her thigh and she crossed her legs.

The handsome brunette smirked.

"Alright, because I'll keep on replaying your 'Chuck, don't stop' version in my head over and over again." he told her, reminding her of her lewdness during their make out.

She rolled her eyes and put on her sunglasses, "Yes, and I hope that makes you sleep at night right after you sadly play with yourself alone."

"Oh, touché, ma Cherie. Rest assured I probably would."

"You are so heinous." She rolled her eyes again.

"Right and you aren't. I'm sure if Hugh could talk he'd say you were quite heinous too." Chuck said. Hugh was opposite them, watching them, a bit traumatized probably from what he had seen. Blair blushed. She couldn't believe she had screwed Chuck with an animal watching!

"I'm sure Hugh is used to it." she said.

"No. Not really. I don't screw girls in front of Hugh, only you." He looked at her with sexy eyes. She turned red again and before she could say anything, that's when her phone beeped and she took it out. The name on the screen made her sit up and she quickly checked it.

She felt her entire world shatter right from under her when she read it. Her world was spinning a little; thank God she was sitting down.

Chuck automatically felt the air change around them and turned to look at Blair.

"Blair?" he asked when he felt her freeze next to him. He eyed her worriedly. Her eyes were hidden behind her sunglasses but the lines on her lips and the way her soft cheeks looked hard under the light made him realize something was awfully wrong.

She didn't hear him at first as she re-read the text.

"Blair?" Chuck repeated again loudly. His hand came up to touch her arm and she jerked back. She quickly looked at him, his face was contorted with worry and somehow it soothed her a little.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong with me" she told him, composing herself.

He eyed her, opened his mouth then closed it again. She didn't want to talk about it, that's for sure. But something was bothering her. Something was really wrong because for the next 10 minutes, she looked away outside the window, her thoughts mangled somewhere else. She was distant the entire time.

He wanted to know what was bothering her. He wanted to help. He didn't know why but he just wanted to. But he couldn't do anything. He knew if he asked her or prodded too much, Blair would snap or ask him to mind his own business. So he was just sitting next to her, on standby just in case she needed anything.

Which she did.

"Chuck."

He whipped his head to look at her but she was still looking out the window.

"Blair?"

"How long till we get back to Manhattan?" she asked.

"An hour and a half." he told her.

"Can we stop somewhere for awhile?" she asked.

"Yeah, definitely." He nodded, pushing the glass divider down to tell his driver to stop somewhere. In a minute, Arthur had pulled over to a field of grass. It was just a plain grass plain.

Blair got out and so did Chuck (and the dog, whom Chuck threw back in the car). He didn't know what was wrong with her and it bothered him. This was important and he didn't want anything bad happening to Blair. She turned around when she felt him on her back.

"Chuck, can you leave me alone for awhile? I need to make a phone call." she told him and he just nodded. He stood where he was and watched her walked further away from him as she made the phone call.

She carefully hid her face from him as she made the phone call. He could only see her back and she looked tense and stressed about the phone call. He wondered what it could be; it couldn't be school could it? He frowned and picked up his cell and pressed 3 speed dial. It rang once…then he put the phone down.

No. He shouldn't do it. Whatever she had hidden that was her business.

Chuck looked up to see Blair coming back, her sunglasses still on, shielding her eyes from him.

"Thanks." Blair told him.

"Must be an important phone call."

"Fairly." she answered him.

"Shall we?" Chuck let her pass to get to the limo before him.

"Can we detour?" she suddenly asked.

Chuck was puzzled but he didn't let her randomness deter him.

"Definitely. Where to?"

"Anywhere. I don't want to be in Manhattan right now." she told him simply.

Chuck grinned, "Sure. Detour it is."

XXX

Blair didn't know where they were going. In fact, she didn't care. She didn't mean to be bad company but the phone call meant a lot to her and while it wasn't as bad as she thought it might be, it still shook her off her axis.

She was so glad Chuck understood when to shut up and when to comply. He is a bastard and a pain in the ass most of the time but he understood his lines with her.

Except for that one time he had decided to rat her out to Gossip Girl. She cringed, thinking about high school. How it haunted her, most of the way to wherever he was taking her. She laid her head against the cool leather of the limo seat and closed her eyes. She even let the dog sit at her feet.

She didn't know she had fallen asleep until she felt the car come to a complete stop.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Where are we?" she asked, and when they finally stopped he let her open the window. She gaped at the place. His driver opened the door for Blair and she got out, looking at the place. She looked around the beautiful place. Chuck let Hugh out and the dog scampered around the vast field. Chuck then told his driver to look after Hugh.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked, when she felt him come up behind her.

He shrugged, "They said Yale looks nice during the summer," he told her. "And they were right."

She gaped at the place. Yale was truly a beautiful place. A surge of memories from her childhood about this place rushed through her. This was her dream, or rather, part of the dream she had built for herself since she was a child. Wanting to follow in her father's footsteps, she talked about Yale all the time during high school, telling people she would go here and be a top scholar, but she never got there.

She ran away, far away from the States, away from here, them…_him_.

Hah, what irony. She was now back in the states, here and _with_ him.

When she didn't say anything, Chuck shrugged. "You don't have to study here to enjoy the place." he told her, "You can just enjoy the scenery. No harm done, I'm sure they won't charge us for admiring the view." He grinned.

Blair smiled and looked at him. "It's no harm looking around my Dad's alumni school." And that was what they did for half of the day. Weirdly enough while walking around, they got to talking, like old times again.

Whenever Serena wasn't around, she used to talk to Chuck a lot, mostly about how they were going to destroy someone and such. For once in a long time, they actually…talked.

They talked about Paris (Blair leaving a lot of detail out) to him getting into Columbia Business School.

"Columbia? Chuck Bass! I am truly proud!!" she said as she put a hand to her chest.

"It's only Columbia." he shrugged. "And thank you. You were always my best critic." Then he paused.

"Second best." they both said in unison. They looked at each other and then laughed.

"No one told me you went to Columbia and with dean's honor roll at that."

"I didn't tell you that." He frowned when she mentioned him getting honors in college.

"I managed to catch up with Serena even while Cabbage patch is around." she nodded, "And she slipped in a thing or two about Chuck Bass actually doing math."

He smirked, "I can do anything."

"No you can't. You just think you can. No one can do anything with a snap of their finger." she told him. "And especially people like you who think the world revolves around them; you just make everything work for you, but never the other way around."

Chuck looked at her, amused.

"When did you become such a philosopher?"

"When did you become such a scholar?" she countered back cheekily.

He chuckled, "People change." he said, indicating them.

Blair's features suddenly darkened, her brown eyes turning a shade darker. "No. Not really." she told him, "They just make other people think they did."

If that was a hint of what was to come, Chuck totally missed that warning sign.

Before he could say anything else Blair chirped up, "Since we now have probably walked around the entire campus, when do we visit Yale for said mission?" she asked.

"It's on a Wednesday." he reminded her with a smirk.

"Yes…plan 'destroy Jenny Humphrey's scholarship chances' commences in 3 days then, doesn't it?" Blair said, never taking her eyes off the beautiful building and landscape. It looked much more beautiful when the sun was setting, the luminescent red light reflecting against the old walls.

"It's a beautiful place." she muttered.

"You didn't miss much." Chuck assured her.

"No. I didn't. But you did." she said softly.

Chuck frowned and looked at her, "What?"

Both their phones beeped before either of them could say anything and they both quickly picked it up.

Chuck laughed when he saw who it was from, "Congratulations, Nate is infatuated with you." he told her. Nate had texted Chuck asking him where he was and if Blair was with him.

Blair rolled her eyes, "He has Jenny though, why would he settle for me?" she said sarcastically.

"You answered your own question in the form of a question." Chuck told her.

"Serena texted me. She really thought you might've taken advantage of me again." Blair told him.

Chuck smirked, "Are you going to tell her the truth?"

"There's nothing to tell. We did nothing." she told him as she texted Serena back.

"That's not what happened a few hours ago." he said in a seductive voice as he inched closer. What was it with her body and Chuck? She felt herself ready to respond to his advances when her phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D and she jumped back away from Chuck.

"I've got to take this." she said as she whipped around to answer the call. Chuck frowned again, whenever she got a text or call from this 'unknown' person she got jumpy and worried. What the hell. Is it a boyfriend? Fiancé? Husband?! School? He didn't know.

He didn't know and it messed him up. This is Blair Waldorf, the girl who left without a trace, the girl who royally messed him up. Something was up and he needed to know.

When she came back, she looked fine but the tear streaks were visible to his eyes. She was crying. Blair Waldorf was crying. What the hell just happened?

He stood where he was and eyed her; her back was towards him, her voice was soft.

"Okay! I'm done. Let's go. This time, back to Manhattan." Blair said as she tried walking past him quickly, but he grabbed her arm.

"Blair. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing is wrong." she said curtly.

"You've been acting weird whenever a text or call comes in." he told her. "It's none of my business, but - "

"Exactly. It's NONE of your business." Blair hissed. "Nothing that is my business is _ever_ your business, Chuck." She said it a bit too empathically, nearly spitting the words out. It shocked him so to speak because she got a bit too defensive there.

"So let me go." she said, pulling her arm from his grip. "You ruined the day. Thanks Bass, and here I thought we could get through a decent day together."

He frowned, "We had a great time today. You're the one who decided to go bi-polar on me." he accused her.

Blair rolled her eyes, "I said I was fine, but you decide to pry because it bugs the almighty Chuck Bass when he doesn't know a thing and is out of the loop doesn't it?" she said, nailing him on the head.

Wow, she still knew him so well.

She sighed, trying to calm the situation down. "Listen, thanks for the day, it was actually pretty tolerable considering the fact I spent it with you."

He scoffed, "You make it sound like a death penalty you survived through. Just admit you had fun, even a little bit."

Blair glared at him then lightened up a little. "Maybe I did."

Chuck smirked, "You definitely did."

She rolled her eyes and gave him a smirk before walking back towards the limo, Chuck trailing behind her.

The entire ride back to Manhattan was a moderated one. He didn't bring up the calls and her weird actions and she didn't try to nail him on the head again. They had small talk and whenever there were pauses, they could feel the heat rising between their close proximity and resumed talking because if they were talking they could try their best to ignore the sexual tension in between them.

Once they reached Blair's townhouse, Blair turned to thank Chuck but his lips caught hers first. She was caught off by surprise but she let her lips soften against his.

"I behaved the entire ride." he told her after they broke off the kiss. It was weird. They could fight one minute then kiss the next. Her dynamic with Chuck was…indescribable.

"You shouldn't have." she said, grinning.

"What, and have myself lose one testicle? If you noticed, we didn't really get into the limo on good terms." he reminded her and she didn't like to be reminded.

"I appreciate that. Chuck Bass, a gentleman. Never knew." She opened the door.

"Well now you do." he smirked before giving her another kiss which melted her core. "Goodnight Waldorf."

She nodded, "Bass."

Then they saw the dog drooling as it watched them.

"That dog is a bigger pervert than you are." Blair added in.

"Oh, don't forget to call your boyfriend." he said sarcastically. "He kept on texting me asking me if you were with me. And call Serena to assure her I did not rape you, thank you." he said before she closed the door in his face.

She laughed and walked into her building. She shouldn't be having fun with him. She shouldn't. She hates him. She absolutely hates the man who ruined her life.

But why was she smiling so much?

Her phone then again beeped and she fumbled quickly to open it just in case it was from someone important.

Luckily, it wasn't. It was worse.

**Oh, why did you miss me Upper East Siders? Apparently I was out of business the last few days when our favorites went to the Hamptons for a summer kind of wonderful! However, everyone but C and B came back early today. And now we know why!**

Blair groaned when she saw a picture of her and Chuck in his limo and they were clearly locking lips. Did people NOT have a life here? Even after High school, this is what they were reduced too? Still being on Gossip Girl at 21?!

**Goodness gracious me! Is history repeating itself? Yours truly hasn't had an adrenaline rush this badly since Giselle married Tom Brady! C and B rekindling their romance which was short lived 3 years ago? Please say it is so!**

**I do pray there's more to come.**

**XOXO,**

**Gossip Girl.**

Blair shook her head. She had a lot more explaining to do to Serena than she had expected. And on cue, her phone rang.

Chuck watched Blair walk into her apartment building before making a phone call for himself.

He pressed the number 3 speed dial.

"Hello? Yes, its Chuck Bass…Remember that assignment I gave you three years ago? Yes… that one. I need you to look into that same person's background in the last 3 years since I told you to stop. Yes. Retrace." He nodded, "Great."

He put down the phone.

He knew he shouldn't do it but something wasn't right. Hugh looked at him as if disapproving of what he had just done. Chuck sighed.

"Something's off boy, that's all." Chuck told the dog but the dog just shook his head as if judging Chuck.

Chuck realized he wasn't the only one keeping a secret…Blair had one or a few too.

BEEP.

He got the gossip girl e-blast. He groaned. He had some explanations to give his best friend too.

"Stupid Gossip bitch." he muttered.

Right on cue, his phone rang.


End file.
